Life of Grimm
by Quryuu
Summary: See the life on the Enterprise through the eyes of an OC. There are various crossovers but it mostly pertains to Star Trek
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU. Rating might change later._

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2258-402

Subject: New Assignment

Hey old man, if you haven't guessed it's me. From the continued lack of response to my last emails I'm guessing you're still pissed I joined Starfleet. Well give it up; I've been serving for three years! You can't ignore me forever! No matter how long you'll live! So there.

Captain Pike told me we're getting assigned to a new ship today. The USS Enterprise, the Fleet's new flagship. Have to admit after checking out the specs on this baby it's really cool. Sadly since I didn't technically graduate from the academy I can't take on position of Chief Engineer, but Pike introduced me to the man who will have that honor. Chief Engineer Olson. He's not half bad, a little on the flaky side but he seems competent.

But hey good news, I've been promoted to Lieutenant. I may not have the degrees from their illustrious academy, but my qualifications and the work I've done so far have impressed the higher ups. Pike said I'm the first 'civilian-consultant' to advance this fast in the ranks, but he didn't expect any less. I know you still hate the guy for talking me in to hopping on a starship and heading out into the great big unknown, but he's been really good to me, and I like it up here. I get all the technology I want to play with and I'm even allowed to tinker on my own projects. And the technology on Enterprise is state of the art! Even you would think it was cool.

Anyway I have to go. CE Olson and I are going to inspect the torpedoes and the ship's defense systems today. My specialty, as you well know. I'll write to you later. We're supposed to be shipped out in a week or so on our first mission. It's bound to be a great ceremony to send us off!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Your ever-loving granddaughter.

Your flesh and blood.

Your only living family.

(Getting any hints yet? Stop being stubborn and talk to me!)

Pushing the send button Alexis Samantha Grimm, new Lieutenant of engineering under the command of one Captain Christopher Pike sighed heavily. It had been over three years since she last saw her grandfather, John Grimm. They had had a huge fight about the subject, but something in Lexi told her that she needed this. He had told her as she walked out that she shouldn't expect to hear from him anytime soon, as he fully stood against her decision and he would not bail her out when she got into trouble.

Three years later and he had kept his promise. It didn't stop her from emailing him and letting him know that she still cared, even if he likely never read the letters. She couldn't help it. The man was her last living family, and at some point it just became a habit, a rather cathartic habit much like a diary. Deep in her heart it gave her peace of mind to think that he did actually read the messages and cared on some level.

Shaking her head she exited her quarters, one of the few officers allowed on the ship at this time as they prepared the vessel for its first voyage. Perhaps several hours of working on the engine and correcting the mistakes most likely made by the ground crews would lift her spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU. Kudos to those who guessed Reaper's ID. _

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2258-409

Subject: Starfleet vs. alternate reality future Romulans

WTF. That's all I can really think to say at this time. I'm sure you've heard about the incident and if you haven't I'm sure you will. Needless to say the Enterprise just saved the entire earth. How's that for serving your country? In case you haven't heard I'll tell you about it. And even if you have I'm going to write about it in any case because I need a release of some kind.

The day after I sent the last email Starfleet gets a distress signal from Vulcan. The higher ups decide to send seven of its ships to Vulcan to find out what the problem is. Sounds pretty standard right? One problem, the ships are not fully staffed and most like the Enterprise are fairly new. In their infinite wisdom the Admiralty decides, hey we have an academy near by with a bunch of soon to be graduates they can fill the empty spots. I'm sure you're seeing the brilliance already.

So CE Olson and I find ourselves surrounded by wet-behind-the-ears engineer cadets that think they know everything since they read the book. Idiots. (And that's referring to the cadets and the professors that led them to thinking such nonsense.) So those of us that have experience end up splitting the kids into groups and give them a crash course in real engineering. By the time we actually leave space dock to head to Vulcan several look more than slightly shell shocked. I almost feel bad about bursting their bubble.

So we finally hit warp speed to Vulcan, and let me tell you the engine works like a charm! It's bloody wonderful. Anyway, for some reason we end up showing up after the other six ships, which turns out to be a godsend as they have been destroyed by the futuristic Romulan ship. That was not a good discovery. I knew a few of the engineering guys on the other ships. We had our giant pre-departure poker game the night before.

The moment we dropped out of warp to find the debris of the other ships the Romulans fired, hitting several of the lower decks, including some of the engineering decks. Olson and I were NOT happy campers. There we are working our tails off to salvage what we could and pull those that were injured or dead out of the way when Pike calls down asking for Olson to join him in the shuttle bay, along with suits for an Orbital dive. That's where you actually jump from the shuttle outside of orbit and pass through the ozone of a planet. It's a lot of fun actually, though maybe not in this situation. Turns out the captain of the Romulan ship, named Narada, ordered Pike over to his ship for negotiations. Yeah, I know it was a load of BS. Pike knew it too, he had Olson, and two cadets, Sulu and Kirk, do the orbital jump to try and stop the giant planetary drill that was cutting into Vulcan's core. It almost worked, but as you know Vulcan is no longer there so the plan failed. We also lost Olson. We would have lost the cadets as well but Chekov, this cute little Russian kid, did some really fast thinking with the transporter and got them on board.

After that Acting-Captain Spock, he's a half-Vulcan, beamed down to the surface and rescued several of the Vulcan elders. I heard his mother didn't make it though.

Most of what happened after that I heard after the fact, as I was obviously busy trying to keep engineering intact and make it so the ship didn't blow up. So if I get the facts wrong then too bad.

Apparently Narada was headed to earth to turn it into a black hole like it did to Vulcan. AC Spock wanted to join the fleet, but First Officer Kirk, not even sure why Pike made him the FO but whatever, disagreed and it got 'physical'. So AC Spock in his 'logic' tossed FO Kirk off the ship onto Delta Vega. Yeah, the overly cold completely useless unless you want to hunt large life threatening creatures planet. Somehow though the kid made it back. I feel justified calling him a kid, as he is only 25. With him he brought Montgomery Scott or Scotty as I have come to know him. An absolutely brilliant engineer, who is quickly becoming my new drinking buddy. (And yes I drink. I would have shared a drink with you if you didn't decide to ignore me.)

Somehow Kirk manages to get the cold-blooded hobgoblin, as Dr. McCoy calls him, to admit he is emotionally compromised and Kirk becomes the AC. Yeah I wasn't feeling too confident when I heard that either. So Kirk, Scotty, Chekov and Spock come up with a plan to drop us out of warp around Saturn and then Scotty would beam the AC and Spock over to Narada, somehow the Scot has discovered the ability for transwarping, that's the ability to transport onto a ship from another place when one ship or both are in warp. It is a really fascinating equation that I plan on studying further once I get the chance. Though that will likely take a long time given the repairs we're going to have to do.

Amazingly the plot worked, and they managed to rescue Pike who had been a captive on Narada. They even stuck this gross looking alien bug in him to control him. I'm glad McCoy is one hell of a surgeon and he managed to get that thing out. Pike is doing much better though he's stuck in sickbay until we get back to earth.

Why are we not at earth if we have already won? Well, destroying the Narada caused a black hole. To avoid being sucked into said black hole we had to drop the warp core into it. Needless to say the ship is limping along and Scotty and I are doing what we can to keep the haul from cracking further. It doesn't help that the majority of the engineering cadets were injured in some way and are now regulated to sickbay or if they're really lucky their rooms.

I'm ok in case you're wondering. I did get a small cut or two and some bruises, but they healed quickly. Yay C24! Thankfully no one has noticed, and McCoy is too busy in sickbay being the new CMO to come bother me. You'd like him, very straightforward and cantankerous…like you. Though I heard the man is a Ninja with the hypospray. I'll have to keep my guard up when he's around. The only other person who might have noticed is Scotty, and he's too busy falling in love with the Enterprise to pay attention to anything else. I'm not sure if it's due to being stuck on Delta Vega for so long, but the man has a serious attachment to the ship…and sandwiches.

Well that's all of it I think. We'll hopefully get to earth in another day or so, and then we can fully repair the damage. At least that done to the ship. There's nothing that's going to repair the loss of lives, as you well know. I feel especially bad for the cadets. They lost 85% of their graduating class.

Sigh…I feel so old. Yeah, yeah I know I'm not old compared to you, geezer. But seeing these fresh naïve young kids really makes me feel ancient. Especially after watching them grow up so fast…

Well that's enough of a pity party. I'm alive and mostly well. Hope you're having a better week than I am.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi.

The young woman of 29 years sat at her computer for a moment after sending the email. She considered going to bed like ordered but she was still too wound up to close her eyes and rest. A knock at her door broke through her dulled thoughts.

"Come in."

The door slid open to reveal Scotty holding a bottle of scotch. "Hey there missy. Thought ye could use a wee belt too."

"Excellent timing Scotty," Lexi grinned broadly moving over to join the man as he plopped into one of the easy chairs in her quarters. The man had taken to hanging out with her, as he didn't officially have quarters. It didn't bother her in the least as the past days had led to a mutual respect and understanding of one another. "So how'd you manage to break out of sickbay?"

"Easy, Kirk distracted the good doctor for meh and I ran," he chuckled, passing her a tumbler of the dark liquid.

"I highly doubt our Acting Captain did it out of the kindness of his heart," she snorted playfully. "From what I've heard he hates sickbay more than me. And that's saying something."

"Just be glad ye didn'a get hurt," the Scot huffed. "Otherwise ye'd be stuck in that hellhole too."

Lexi just chuckled and listened as the man broke into a rant about what the cadets have done today and how they know absolutely nothing about real engineering. Enjoying his company she wondered what would happen once they got back to earth and if she would get reassigned. If she did she hoped to have some of the same crewmembers that were on board currently. If nothing else it would prove highly interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU. Kudos to those who guessed Reaper's ID. _

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2258-603

Subject: Finally a break

Hello old one. How are you? Not like I'm expecting an answer since you're still not speaking to me apparently. I know we Grimms are stubborn but come on! Whatever, I do actually hope you are well and since your email is still working I'm assuming you're alive at least. I would apologize for not writing in months but since you haven't written in years I'm not going to bother.

Once we made it back to earth it became one giant zoo! The media went wild, especially over the 'main' crew of the Enterprise. Mostly Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, McCoy and Scotty. They are the new poster children of Starfleet. I would almost feel jealous if I wasn't so thrilled at not having to deal with the admiralty and the press. I at least got to go home, no questions asked, take a long shower, eat a full pint of ice cream and vegetate for a few days before I had to go back on duty. Of course by that time I was so bored I would have volunteered to teach a class about anything just to have something to do. I nearly wept when I saw what those idiots at Space Dock had done to the Enterprise. They completely messed up the entire wiring system! It took three of us to hold Scotty back from throttling the head idiot of their little posse. It didn't exactly help that we felt inclined to assist him in said throttling but I digress.

Thankfully it was decided that Scotty will be the new CE of the Enterprise, which allowed us to toss the dumb-asses off the ship so we could fix it properly. Granted we're not working with a full engineering staff just yet, as the cadets had to finish their final two months before they can help out, but we're doing a much better job than that lot.

I'm sure you guessed it but I'm also reassigned to Enterprise as well. Scotty supposedly told the new Captain that if he didn't ask for me he would show him just how deadly warp plasma can be. I thought it was rather sweet of him. So I am officially one of the crew. But here's the kicker. The captain of our illustrious flagship is none other than James T. Kirk. That's right; the very cadet that saved earth is now leading the pack. How did that happen? Like the admiralty wouldn't place him in such a position after he saved their collective asses. Plus I hear Pike put in some good words for the kid. So he and the rest of the 'Main' crew are going to be onboard. I'm expecting a lot of fun over the next five years. At the very least a lot of chaos.

That's right; I said five years. Actually I wrote it but whatever. Once the cadets graduate, get at least one month leave and all the repairs are complete the orders are to ship out for a five year scientific mission to explore new planets and civilizations yadda, yadda, yadda. That little date is getting closer and closer. In fact I think it's only five weeks away. Finals are this week, or so I'm told, then the graduation ceremony will be held. Scotty is making me go, though I really don't want to.

Oh yeah, I finally met Keenser, he's Scotty's co-worker from Delta Vega. He's a little funny looking alien, and I'm not really sure which species he comes from but I like him so far. Even with his affinity for high places. At least we won't have to search for someone willing to climb something. Poor Scotty gets worked up about it though. He's constantly yelling at the little guy to 'get down from there!' I find it hysterical and therefore am not above helping Keenser get to the higher out of reach places in engineering.

Pike got a laugh out of it when I told him about it. Oh yeah, he got promoted to Admiral. He also asked about you, again. I told him you're alive, I think. He at least returns my emails. I was actually kind of worried since my contract was based on Pike being my CO, but he stated that he worked it out. I'm not 100% sure what exactly that entails but he hasn't let me down. I know, I know. 'He hasn't let me down YET'. Don't think that just because I haven't seen you in so long that I don't know how you think. You're rather predictable in your old age.

Oops, gotta go. Break's over and I need to help Scotty rewire the laser system. Stupid Space Dock groupies. Wouldn't know a proper weapons system if it shot 'em in the ass.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lt. Alexis Samantha Grimm

(Just has a ring to it doesn't it.)


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2258-814

Subject: You could have at least gotten me a Card.

Well happy birthday Lexi. Why thanks Gramps, I knew you wouldn't forget. Of course not, you're my favorite grandkid. Hell you're my only grandkid. Aww, how sweet, thanks gramps. Anything for you kiddo.

…

Ok so I'm being a tad bit bitter. But hey, it's not everyday that your one and ONLY grandchild, still living mind you, turns the big three-o. Unless you have grandkids you didn't tell me about…or kids for that matter. I mean sure, you're like dinosaur-old, but you're in shape thanks to C24, so technically you can have more kids. I mean dad was born when you were what…198 or so…I think I just broke something in my brain…

Alright I'll leave you alone about it. We've been in space now for a little over a month. Strangely it's been peaceful. Frankly that freaks me out as I'm expecting the other shoe to drop soon. I mean seriously, with Kirk as Captain there's no way we're not going to get into some kind of trouble. He's like a magnet for it; at least that's what I get from all the stories I've heard. Scotty has relayed quite a few to me, as well as some of his own misadventures. I especially love the one about Admiral Archer's dog. Speaking of which, if you run across a random beagle in any of your travels let me know. Or since you're not speaking to me…STILL…email Scotty at . He would appreciate the notice. Long story short, transporter experiment gone wrong.

Speaking of fun Scots, the man is great; he gave me a bottle of scotch for my birthday, with the provision that I drink it with him and Keenser to celebrate. We shared it at dinner tonight. Plus I got to eat cake. That alone makes having a birthday worthwhile. No I didn't have a party, you know I don't like those. But having a meal with friends is always enjoyable. Of course since it was after Alpha shift and most of the bridge crew were also eating dinner they joined in. I swear for as tiny as he is that Chekov kid can eat more food than three marines! Is it because he's 17 and still growing? I can't imagine, but it doesn't seem natural. He's sweet though, wished me Happy Birthday in Russian. According to him the birthday song is a Russian invention…like everything else.

The captain of course had to join the fun; he even made little hats out of the napkins. It was funny watching him put one on Spock's head. I don't think I've seen his eyebrow go quite so high before. As you have guessed the Vulcan found the whole concept quite illogical. Even if he's half human he tends to lean towards the whole Vulcan philosophy of life. At least Uhura keeps him grounded for the most part. Yeah, they're dating. Everyone knows, even though they try to keep it a secret, however no one cares and they even think it's cute.

Doctor McCoy, or Bones as Kirk likes to call him, joined us as well. Kirk tried to put a hat on his head too, but one look and the threat of a hypospray ended that thought. Sometimes the man is scary. But he is very hot. I know what you're thinking…'Damn it kid, I don't want to hear about who you're attracted too'. Well too bad. Of course if you don't want to hear about it, all you have to do is TELL me to stop. No? Ok then, he has hazel eyes and dark brown hair that's somewhat long but kept in a nice style. Very clean cut really. He kind of reminds me of you, which is somewhat freaky. At least his speech patterns and mannerisms are different. He doesn't have the whole 'I'm a Marine, don't piss me off' look down. Sadly I think there's something going on between him and the Captain, but a girl can have her fantasies.

Alright I'll stop torturing you. For now anyway. I need to sleep off those eight shots of scotch before my next shift in three hours. Sigh, no rest for the wicked eh? You should know that all too well.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The newly anointed thirty year old who has yet to receive a present or even a card from her one and only grandfather.

Two days later Lexi sat poking at her dinner wondering for the umpteenth time if the replicator was malfunctioning or if she had finally realized she missed real food. Scotty was across from her munching on one of his three sandwiches discussing various transporter theories with Chekov and Sulu. Kirk and Bones had joined them though they seemed occupied in their own discussion, which consisted of heated whispers. Lexi simply listened to Scotty and Chekov going back and forth with their theories and 'supports'. She honestly had nothing to add given she didn't care much for the transporter, and even if she did interrupting these two could prove hazardous to one's health. Sulu apparently agreed from the exaggerated eye roll he sent her way.

The arrival of another tray carrying salad and bread announced the presence of Uhura, with Spock not far behind. Those at the table paused long enough to give them a greeting then turned back to their conversations.

"Don't mind them," Sulu waved a fork towards Scotty and Chekov. "They're continuing their transporter debates."

"Ah, anyone winning," Uhura asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"Not in this lifetime," Lexi muttered. Noting Uhura's glance towards the captain and their CMO she added. "The odd couple appear to be having a tiff of some sort. Best to stay out of it."

Chuckling at Lexi's ever so apt name for the two Uhura nodded. "I kind of figured. McCoy looked cranky when he stopped on the bridge earlier."

"Really? I thought that was his normal disposition."

"Nah," Sulu shook his head. "It's subtle granted, but there is a difference."

"Nyota," Spock's normal detached voice interrupted them, obviously not liking the way they were discussing a senior officer, especially when he was sitting just a few seats down. "Did you inform Lt. Grimm of the message you received today?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," she smiled her thanks at Spock before turning back to the confused engineer. "I picked up a subspace frequency today on a secure channel. The man I spoke to wouldn't let me patch him through to you directly so I had to take a message."

Lexi frowned trying to think of who would actually call her, wondering briefly if it was from Pike. But he usually emailed her…

"He said and I quote, 'Tell the damn brat happy birthday and I do NOT want to hear about who she's attracted to'," the communications officer told her, even mimicking the way the man spoke.

Lexi stared at her for all of two seconds then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Did ye break my senior engineer Uhura," Scotty demanded as Lexi continued to laugh, wiping away a few tears.

"Uhura simply relayed a message to Lt. Grimm. Her reaction is quite illogical," Spock spoke up in the woman's defense, only serving to make Lexi laugh harder.

"What was the message," Chekov asked curiously, his accent still prevalent though the last month in close quarters with so many English-speaking people had helped curb it a bit. Uhura repeated the message. "Huh? How wery unusual," the young man noted.

"What the hell kind of message is that," McCoy snipped, deciding he had enough arguing with Jim for the moment. "And why not speak to the Lt. directly?"

"Because," Lexi managed to calm herself a bit. "That would break his 'I'm never speaking to you again' vow. Likely he figured using other channels to get me a message wouldn't ruin his little oath. Though at least now I know he's actually reading my emails."

"Who his he," Sulu wondered guessing it had to be an ex boyfriend or something of that nature.

"My Grandfather," she informed him nonchalantly. "Thanks Uhura, I needed that. His transmission didn't happen to indicate where he was did it?"

"I'm afraid not," she shook her head somewhat confused. Being such a direct person she went ahead and asked what everyone was thinking. "How can your grandfather not talk to you?"

"'Cause he's mad I didn't listen to him and joined Starfleet," she shrugged.

"How long has he not spoken to you," Kirk asked, glad for the distraction from his own argument with Bones.

"Over three years now."

"Three years?" Several echoed.

"What can I say, we Grimms are a stubborn lot. When we decide to do something, we do it. 100%. He doesn't speak to me and I still email him at least once a week if possible. Sometimes less, sometimes more. It's our way."

"What about zee rest of your family," Chekov quarried. "Do zey not speak to you since you joined Starfleet?"

"Uh, no, but that's sort of because they're dead," Lexi gave a small half smile. "It's just me and Gramps. But it's cool. Obviously he still cares, and reads my emails if the message Uhura got means anything. Though I'm kind of surprised he broke down enough to do that. I figured he'd hold for at least five years before he caved and contacted me through one channel or another."

"And I thought my family was distant," Kirk murmured, thinking of his own mother who he had just spoken to not a week ago. There may have been awkwardness between them, but they would at least speak, no matter how mad they got at one another.

Thankfully the conversation took a turn as Chekov started speaking about his family and the others also took turns. Alexis didn't mind talking about her family in the least, though some probably thought it a bad situation. She and her grandfather both had their quirks and their set ways. But at the end of the day he was family, and she wouldn't wish for anyone else. Still it was nice to get a reminder that he did care.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2258-1103

Subject: Warning: Evil doctors with ninja skills exist!

Ok you know how last week I was celebrating the fact that I got out of my physical without anyone the wiser. Well a little stoolie (and when I find out who they shall face my wrath) informed McCoy about it. Damn if that man hadn't tracked me nearly everywhere! I had managed to escape him when he came looking for me in engineering, hopping up on top of the main circuit board with Keenser since it had such a nice view. I even bypassed him by making a detour through the bridge, much to everyone's surprise. Kirk had given me a confused look until he saw McCoy coming out of the other turbo lift just as mine opened. The man almost made it before the door closed but I lucked out. I swear I heard the Captain crack up all the way down the shaft.

I had managed to evade the man for hours and just when I thought he had given up, BAM he struck. I didn't even see it coming! One minute I'm passing the rec. room to head back to my station, the next he's behind me slamming that damned hypospray into my neck. Not sure what he put in it but I was out for the count! And he sure as hell used unnecessary roughness!

Next thing I know I'm in sickbay strapped, STRAPPED, to the biobed. WTF! He then comes over to read me the riots act, going on and on about how a bi-yearly physical is important. Turns out I had 'somehow' missed having a physical for nearly all of my time in Starfleet. Gee, wonder why. So lucky me got to go through the whole shebang. That's right, needles, vaccinations, stress tests, you name it he did it. Bastard. Even worse is the fact I still find him attractive. I must be a masochist.

Then when I think the hellish nightmare is finally over, what does the man do? He nails me with three, count them THREE hypo injections for no damn reason! Hell I didn't even see them coming! I swear the man has trained in some 'Secret Art of the Hypospray' or something. Of course the smug SOB had to smirk about his little triumph. To top it all off I'm confined to quarters on 'bed rest' due to the fact I had an allergic reaction to half the medicines. I told him medicine and I didn't mix, but did he listen? NO. Because he's the doctor!

Ugh…I have to go throw up now.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love

Lexi

Who is planning to start a petition to ban hyposprays.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2258-1224

Subject: Merry Christmas

Like the title says Merry Christmas. I know we never quite celebrated it and ever sense the world united under the federation it's lost some of its meaning. Still I also know you like to hear the greeting or read it as the case may be. Kirk is the same as he had us pull into a Space Station just last week so people could get gifts and such for their families and mail them off via the transport ships.

Just so you know, yes I did get you something and yes I did find a way for you to receive it. And no it isn't legal but what the hell, it's Christmas. You didn't honestly think I would forget what you taught me simply because I joined Starfleet did you? If you did that was stupid on your part.

Anyway, one of the ensigns bought his girlfriend a rather interesting gift. A cute little creature called a Tribble. Oh it was great at first, everyone loved the little thing. Even Spock, the ever stoic Vulcan, had a soft spot for the little beast.

Only one problem. It multiplies worse than rabbits do. Only we're not talking within months, we're talking within hours. Soon hundreds of the furry little rats were all over the ship, some of them even got in the wiring systems. Oh Scotty was hot about that! I've not heard so many creative curses since the last time you and I went hunting for Drackles.

I can't tell you how many of the blasted things we ended up with. It took forever but McCoy and Spock finally figured out that they multiplied when they ate. Funny way to reproduce but whatever. The captain didn't care, he just wanted them off his ship. I think he got fed up when he accidentally sat on one that had ended up in HIS chair. That man is way too possessive over his captain's seat.

Luckily for us there was a Klingon ship also docked at the station. We were in free space so they had a right to be there. Plus with the shaky treaty in place we couldn't exactly start anything. Well…the captain couldn't in any case. Scotty and I though…well, let's just say one of the Klingons said some rather unfriendly things about our ship and we took a bit of offense to it. No I didn't swing the first punch, Scotty beat me to it, just barely.

You should have seen Kirk's face when he found out. He confined us to our quarters for the rest of shore leave, but it was worth it. Anyways, it turns out that the Klingons were at the station for shall we say nefarious reasons.

We still had the Captain's standing orders for getting rid of the Tribbles to contend with. In the end McCoy, Spock and Scotty put their heads together and came up with a rather ingenious solution. So when the Klingon ship went into warp we might have transported the beasties into their engine room, where Scotty indicated 'they would be no Tribble at all'. I don't think Kirk has stopped laughing since.

I have to go. The boys in engineering are throwing a party, and then there's the ship wide get together later this evening. We're playing 'Secret Santa'. I ended up with Sulu as my person. I found out he likes to fence so I got him a book on Andorian Sword techniques. I think he'll like it.

Merry Christmas again and I hope you like your gift.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love

Lexi


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-102

Subject: New Year, same old shit

I would love to say Happy New Year but it has been far from a good start. The Enterprise found a new planet in the Delta quadrant, so of course we had to go and explore. Turns out the planet is inhabited by a group of rather vicious aliens that look more like lizards than humanoids. Not that I'm judging on looks. No they sucked for the sole reason that they decided to eat two of our security staff that had gone down with the captain to the planet.

We almost didn't get the Captain or Spock off the planet in time. Scotty and Chekov worked the transporters because some sort of planetary anomaly started to mess with the connection. As it was by the time both came back up they were covered in injuries. McCoy had not looked happy.

Luckily the inhabitants didn't have warp capability or even starships. Sadly a group of Ferengi traders did, and as they were black marketers they decided we needed to be eliminated.

The resulting firefight had not lasted long, never does, given the advancement of our weapons, and the slight tweaking by yours truly. However they did manage to catch us with our 'britches' down so to speak and caused damage to the haul and some of the engines. No one died in the attack, but several spent the holidays in Sickbay. I was not one of them. I had to spend my time fixing the problems and getting the systems back on line.

Ok, I admit I did get hurt, but thanks to great genes… I healed fast. Though I had to do some fast-talking when McCoy came to the engine room to see if anyone else needed help. He saw the blood and thought the worst. I lied and told him it belonged to someone else. Thankfully he took my word for it, however I caught him looking at me strangely, as if trying to figure something out. For all he claims to be a simple doctor, he is too perceptive by half!

I just needed to vent. I've been working for the past seventeen hours straight. At that point McCoy ordered me and Scotty to take a break. Hence why I'm writing now. Hopefully he's out of the engine room and I can sneak back in. From the reports I'm going to have to take Williams and Booth outside the ship to do outer haul repairs anyway. Don't want the cold of space seeping into the ship.

Hi ho hi ho, it's back to work I go…

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Rubbing tired eyes and pushing unruly brown locks back into her ponytail, Alexis sent off the email and stood up. Grabbing a glass of water she quickly downed that with a multi vitamin in hopes of making it through another shift. The haul really needed repair and she couldn't just sit around in her quarters. No matter what the doctor said.

Not bothering to change her rumpled uniform she headed towards her door, blinking as the bright lights of the hall nearly blinded her.

"Wow, he's got you and Scotty pegged alright," the voice of Jim Kirk from her left startled her.

Alexis frowned as she found the younger man leaning against the wall grinning at her. Obviously she was more tired than she thought if she had missed his presence.

"Captain? What?"

"You are supposed to be sleeping. Doctor's orders from what I hear," he tutted, enjoying for once not being the one on the receiving end of such a lecture.

"As he is so fond of saying, he's a doctor not an engineer," she snapped, cranky from the long hours with little rest and the stress of the past day. "The haul needs to be repaired, from the outside. Unless the doctor would like to treat everyone for space decompression. I highly doubt it, as such I need to get back to work."

Chuckling he shook his head. "Don't worry we have a crew already working on it. I know you and Scotty are possessive of the ship, and workaholics to boot, but you both need rest. Bones has ambushed Scotty, so he sent me here to make sure you complied with orders too."

"With all due respect sir, I'm not going to get any rest knowing there's work to be done," now she crossed her arms, eyes narrowing at the man. Vaguely she knew this could count as insubordination however she didn't care at the moment.

"He figured you'd say that," Kirk gave a mock sigh before his hand whipped out faster than she could register at the moment. The sharp sting of the hypo connecting to her neck made her wince.

"Traitor," she hissed. If there was anyone else who despised hypos as much as she did she had thought Kirk would fit that bill. Apparently she had misjudged.

"Yeah I know. Sorry," he grinned as he caught her falling form, his strong arms easily lifting her weight. "But I have to admit, I can see why Bones loves using these things."

Lexi couldn't respond as unconsciousness dragged her under.


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-118

Subject: Once a Marine…

Ok so remember how I told you about the Klingon Bar Fight I got involved in? Apparently some of the guys thought that I needed hand to hand combat lessons. No they were not there, and no they did not listen when I told them to drop it. They had no idea that I was one of the few having no problems with the fight. No they just saw girl + bar fight = needed protection. The fact that I never went to the academy didn't help, as I couldn't pull out my credentials so to speak. Scotty at least tried to dissuade them, but they wouldn't listen.

So last night I was dragged to the exercise room where they have a whole section for hand to hand combat training. Sulu decided he would be my teacher as he has the best scores from the academy. A few of the security officers also joined in for 'moral support'. I think they just wanted to get a laugh. Sadly they don't know that they themselves are the joke. Hell, the captain calls one of them 'Cupcake'. And of course they couldn't do this at a time the room was empty. No that would be too much to ask for.

So there I am in my work out clothes, listening to Sulu go on about various ways to defend myself, while a crowd of people looked on. I'm not sure but I swear Scotty was taking bets. So were Booth and Monroe, two other engineers that happened to have been a part of the bar fight. In any case the three of them had rather smug smirks about the whole thing. However I did try to talk Sulu out of this farce one last time. Poor kid didn't listen.

I will say this for Sulu, he does know how to fight and he earned his top marks in the academy defense course. It actually took me four whole moves to drop the boy to the mat. A pin could have dropped and everyone in the ship would have heard it at that point. Surprisingly Sulu didn't take the hint and thought it was a fluke. It took the boy two more times of me throwing him down before he caught on. At that point the security goons decided that Sulu was taking it easy on me and took their chances. Needless to say I got a long lecture from McCoy about not injuring fellow crewmembers when sparing. And no the captain didn't reprimand me, as he was too busy laughing.

I thought you'd get a chuckle out of that. Anyway I have to go; I promised Chekov and some of the younger engineers that I would teach them basic self-defense. They could use it; they get picked on a lot due to their age and cuteness.

Semper Fi.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi.

Alexis Grimm walked into the gym later that night to find no less than twenty of the younger ensigns and surprisingly a few of the older members of the crew waiting on her, including Scotty and McCoy. The latter had been dragged by some of the nurses that felt as medical staff they needed to know how to protect themselves on away missions.

"Right…ok first things first. Spread out, we're going to do some basic stretching and warm ups," she directed. "Once that's done I'll walk you through some basic defense moves and we'll pair you off to work on those moves."

As those present moved to follow her orders she allowed herself a deep breath, before whispering a long standing phrase that helped her through the more difficult challenges in her life. "Hooah."


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-215

Subject: Love makes people crazy!

I'm sure you understand all too well how love messes up the mind. And before you go on, no I am not the one in love. Sure I have minor crushes on some of my co-workers, but who wouldn't when they're so hot. However, yesterday proved how insane some people on this ship truly are.

It started out normally enough. A few people handed out cards or chocolates to significant others. One or two made declarations of love in the Mess. (One ended up with O'Connell having to wash mash potatoes out of his hair.) Nothing too bad. Certainly humorous for the rest of us.

Then Kirk invited a small delegation of the planet we were visiting to come aboard. Bad idea!

Why may you ask? Because this planet was none other than MinOre. You remember the planet full of incubi? That's right, Kirk thought it would be a good idea to visit. Now in all fairness he didn't know about the 'feed off of lust' creatures. Why didn't I tell them? Well truthfully I wasn't paying attention to where we were as I was working on my latest project. It's a device that will hopefully make cloaking possible. I figured out the dynamics of it, mainly shielding and light bending, but I have not tried it on a larger scale than a baseball. So I have a few kinks to work out. Once that's done I'm thinking about asking the Captain and Scotty to let me try out a ship wide version.

Anyway, he and Spock and two other officers had gone down and met with the High Council. According to Chekov when they came back Kirk had brought up one of the councilmen, which was really a councilwoman. From all reports McCoy looked ready to murder. Which only helped confirm some of the rumors about him and Kirk. I can easily guess what happened too. Kirk went down there, flashing his dazzling smile and flirting for fun like he always does and the woman latched onto him, 'cause hey, free meal, and she likely used her pheromones on him. You know those harlots on that planet have a special chemical they can excrete to make a man go crazy. That's right, Malcolm told me the whole story.

It wouldn't have been so bad, except the female tick convinced him to bring three other females with them. Those three went on a feeding spree, turning the men on board into bigger idiots than normal and their female counter parts or in some cases their male counter parts, got extremely jealous, to the point of violence.

Luckily I missed the majority of it, until the women tried to come between Scotty and his ship. I told you he was seriously obsessed with this vessel. The crashes alerted me to the problem and I helped him take down two of the banshees. You should have seen his face when their hologram forms died and their true forms came out. As it turns out the she-devils had plotted to steal our ship so they could travel the galaxy to look for new food sources. You have permission to shudder at that thought.

Deciding that we needed to nip this in the bud we ran to sickbay for help, only to find it over run with injured due to various ship wide fights. Somehow we convinced McCoy to come with us. I think it was the fact we promised he could use his hypospray on the captain as much as he wanted. It didn't take long for us to get to the bridge however the scene that met us did not look good. Apparently the head black widow used her 'charms' on Spock as well and he and Kirk decided to fight each other over her. Uhura did not take that well. Sulu and Chekov were no help either as the last creature had them eating out of her palm, almost literally. I think I might have nightmares.

In the end I had to distract the enraged Vulcan. Not a fun job, thank you very much. Scotty tackled Kirk so McCoy could inject him with a sedative, and we let Uhura deal with the evil harpy. Our communications officer has one hell of a right hook when she wants. Needless to say their disguises dropped as well allowing the infatuated males to see the reality of the situation. I might have laughed had Spock not had me in a choke hold. Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Have YOU ever gone against a Vulcan? He may only be half but he definitely inherited the Vulcan strength.

Spock didn't release me until Uhura slapped him. I'm glad she did because I was turning a startling shade of blue at the time. Not really my color. Thankfully whatever they did wore off and we booted the hussies off the ship and logged the planet as dangerous.

Of course everyone remembered what happened, as well as the fact they had no control over themselves. Some have been forgiven while others strive to earn the forgiveness of their significant others. Some have chosen to make their other halves suffer a bit long.

This whole episode is just another reason why being single rocks.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Singly Sane.

Chuckling at the memory of the pervious day she sent the message wondering if he'll give Malcolm hell for telling her about 'that' incident. Rolling her shoulders she moved to her bed ready to call it a night. A sharp knock at her door ended that thought.

Frowning in confusion she made her way to the door, hoping that whoever stood on the other side didn't get offended by her large t-shirt and shorts that acted as her nightwear. As the door slid open she had to blink several times before accepting the vision in front of her.

"Commander Spock? What can I do for you," she cocked her head to the side curious as to why the Vulcan had come to her quarters at this time of night.

"I have come to apologize for my actions yesterday," he spoke in his typical crisp manner. "You acted in the interest of the crew, and I hurt you as a result. It was unacceptable behavior on my part."

"Uh…it's really not a big deal. You had no idea the effect that the Incubi hormone would have on you, let alone that they had one," she shrugged it off like always. "Besides, I'm fine. No harm no foul."

"I am not familiar with that phrase," the infamous eyebrow went up.

"It means I'm not hurt so you did nothing wrong."

"I see. However Vulcan's are much stronger than humans and I know that I caused bruising to your throat…" he cut off as he looked at said area of her anatomy frowning in confusion.

Knowing what it was that confused him she offered a small smile. "I heal exceptionally fast for a human, Mr. Spock. Even when my opponent is a Vulcan. So really I am fine."

"Fascinating."

Amused by his wording she just shook her head. "Well if that is all, I must be going to bed. I have a long day tomorrow. And you might want to get back to Nyota. I heard she's still not pleased with you just yet."

"Indeed. The events of yesterday have…angered her." He looked like he wanted to say more but dismissed it. "Good night Lieutenant. I am glad you were not injured."

"Good night Mr. Spock."


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-308

Subject: Texas never held-em like this.

Once again you are looking at the champion of the Engineering Poker game! It was sweet! At the last moment I ended up with the queen that finalized my full house, totally annihilating Booth's pair of kings. It was a good pot too, at least 100 credits, a bottle of Romulan Ale (not sure how Jackson got that) and a hand held game consol among other things. I'm so glad Scotty thought of having this. As you know only those of us in Engineering are privy to this event and even then only a select few join in. Sadly some of the younger ones have yet to learn that the other officers and divisions don't need to know everything.

Nothing else exciting has happened this week, knock on wood. For the last week we've been monitoring a spatial anomaly, which has had the science officers in a tizzy. I don't really care as long as it doesn't fry the ship's electrical units like the last one we dealt with. Took freakin' forever to rewire the main circuit board. You can also tell that Kirk is getting bored with it as he has taken to pulling 'surprise inspections'. I noticed Spock doesn't stop him, likely too happy to have the man out of his hair for a little while.

Oh, I did manage to make some headway in my cloaking project. I had to tweak the frequency a bit to allow for the electrons to dance over the shields like a second skin. These electrons then move at a speed that allows light to bend around the shield and the object its shielding making it appear invisible. Sadly it only holds for a few minutes at a time. I just don't have enough power going into it, at least not for the small unit. I bet if I tried it for a larger unit the dilithium crystals would insure it had the power to hold. But I can't use that as a power source for the smaller version. There's just the little ol' issue of radiation.

Actually I've gotten a little help in my project. Little Chekov, you remember me telling you about the Russian Wiz kid? Anyway he was feeling home sick and he meandered on down to engineering one afternoon. I guess he wanted to speak to Scotty, but he happened to be in a snit with Keenser about something. I didn't bother asking. Before the kid could risk getting his head bitten off I intercepted and let him talk to me. He really is too cute, and very young. He's not even 18 yet and he's expected to take on so many responsibilities. I mean I know I'm not the best judge, considering my 'childhood' before you found me, but still.

So I let him vent to me, and I told him to find a hobby to help keep his mind off missing home. When he asked me what I did I told him about my projects and he just looked so excited that I couldn't help but let him take a look at my research. I know I'm a sucker. At least he's not moping anymore.

I'll let you know if we ever figure it out. I'm sure you'd like a cloaking device for your spaceship. It would definitely aid you in your 'covert operations'.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi.

Exiting from her email she pulled up the latest information and data she and Chekov had gathered on her little project. The kid really was a big help, and he certainly added a new perspective to the whole process.

Lt. Grimm to the Alpha Meeting room. Lt. Grimm to the Alpha Meeting room.

Frowning she turned off her computer and headed towards the main meeting room used mostly by the captain and the upper level officers. She generally didn't go in there unless something needed to be fixed. It took her a good fifteen minutes just to get there and when she walked into the room she felt a bit worried.

The Captain, Spock, Scotty and Chekov were all sitting there waiting for her. The former three looked interested, calm and miffed all in that order, while poor Chekov looked like he might throw up.

"Sir?" Alexis stood to attention waiting for Kirk to address her.

"Lt. good to see you," Kirk smirked at her rather cheekily, which did not set her nerves at ease. "It has come to our attention that you have been spending a lot of time with Ensign Chekov." That statement put her on edge. Had they thought she acted inappropriately with the teen? Is that why he looked so upset? "We happened to over hear some things so we wanted to ask you…"

Alexis had braced herself to keep her temper in check when he let the inevitable words out. However Kirk never got the chance as Scotty interrupted impatiently.

"Why in the bloody blue blazes didn' ye tell meh ye were workin' on cloaking technology?" The Scot huffed irritably. Alexis blinked not expecting this turn of questioning.

"I am wery sorry Lt," Chekov murmured, shifting uneasily in his seat. "I was speaking to Sulu about zee project you are working on and how you are letting me help. I did not expect zee Keptain to overhear me. I was just so excited about eet…"

"It's ok Chekov, it wasn't a secret," she assured the boy. Turning to the others she cut Scotty off before he could start a rant. "I didn't tell you because it's a side project and I didn't have a working prototype to show you. I generally don't like discussing my little side projects until I've completed them, or compiled enough data for proper discussion. It just so happened that Chekov was in the area and looked like he needed something to do. He's been a big help. I was stuck before he assisted me, but his fresh perspective on the equations has really pushed the idea along."

Chekov smiled brightly, looking better now that he knew she was not angry with him. Scotty still huffed and puffed in his chair, mumbling how she still should have told him about it, as he wanted to help too.

"In any case, we're interested in seeing what you've come up with so far," Kirk grinned happily. No doubt the prospect of something like cloaking technology trumped studying spatial anomalies in his book. "If you don't mind sharing that is."

Lexi had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Not at all Captain," turning the computer consol that sat on the meeting table towards her she quickly typed in a series of codes, which brought her research up. "Help yourself," she turned the monitor back to them. Spock, Kirk and Scotty practically crowded around the little screen reading over the data she had so far.

"Fascinating."

"Bloody hell…"

"And you didn't think this was enough data to talk about it yet," Kirk eyed her curiously.

Lexi shrugged. "I wanted a prototype done on this one since it's such a questionable science. And what I have so far barely works."

"But you have something…"

"Yeah."

"Then you won't mind me making this an official project." She knew that was not a question.

"You're the captain, but I'd like Chekov to continue helping. He seems to enjoy it as much as I do," she compromised, not wanting the kid to have his new hobby taken away. From the excited look he wore he agreed.

"Done."


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-520

Subject: I need Chicken Noodle soup.

I know it's been a while since I last wrote. I think the last time was to tell you about the prank war we had in engineering that ended up spreading to linguistics and the Botany labs. Sadly Spock put an end to it. He did not appreciate the lack of 'emotional control' we were exhibiting or something like that. He used lots of big words and frowned at us, so I took that as the gist of his meaning. Ah well it was fun while it lasted.

You're probably wondering about the subject of this little email. Well to put it bluntly I got sick. Yup you read right, I, Alexis Grimm, carrier of C24 (naturally) caught a cold. Ok to be fair it's a serious alien disease that really should have killed me within like hours and no one can figure out why it hasn't, but just the fact I got sick irritates me. A few others managed to get sick too, but not from me.

This lovely virus came aboard with Ensign Craig, a security officer that had gone with the away team. They were trying to contact one of our science stations that are located on Bison 5, only to find everyone dead. The idiot took his protective covering off and viola, instant infection. Jackson and I happened to man the transporters that day and we got first contact with Craig. As per protocol the away team had to go to sickbay, but by the time McCoy found the signs of the virus, a full day had passed and Craig had fallen into a coma.

I felt horrible when I woke up. I had a fever and I had to visit the porcelain god a few times. (Probably my first visit ever without having drunk excessive alcohol or had hypos unnecessarily stuck in me) I was shaky and so tired that I crawled back into bed, buzzed Scotty and begged off work. I don't remember much except I woke up when someone kept poking me and I found McCoy and one of his nurses wearing haz-mat suits examining me. Then I got whisked off to sickbay while another unit came in and sprayed my quarters down.

The virus only passes through skin on skin contact, and we're talking a handshake. Luckily Craig hadn't exchanged contact with too many people; only four others contracted the blasted virus. This led us to be quarantined in sickbay. That was not fun. Neither was watching what the virus did to the others. Every time they threw up or coughed, they bled out. McCoy knew I had the virus but couldn't figure out why it affected me differently, at least at first. I know he took a sample of my blood, but I also know that Pike put that exclusive clause in my contract that all of my samples have to be destroyed and I will not be a science experiment. Though I could probably play it off as a random alien gene.

Anyway I spent two weeks in sickbay until I was strong enough and no longer contagious so that McCoy would release me to my own room. I'm still on bed rest, and I've slept through most of these past weeks. I haven't been able to keep down any solid food either. But I lucked out. Three of the others died, and I'm not sure if the other two will make it or not.

Still I fully endorse that getting sick sucks! I haven't felt this weak and useless in a long time. Plus the fever induced 'dreams' have not made this an enjoyable experience. At least McCoy stopped sticking me with hypos after I threw up the third dose. I think he dislikes the fact that I am a medical oddity.

Ugh…I'm tired again so I'm going back to bed. Here's hoping tomorrow I can stay up for more than ten minutes…

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The currently infected.

Lexi groaned when her door slid open a day later. She didn't know who was coming into her quarters and she didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone. As much as she tried to sleep off the remaining vestiges of the virus the dreams kept her too restless, exhausting her already drained energy levels.

"Put it over there, kid," McCoy's gruff voice met her ears, though he kept it at a softer level, knowing how loud noises still bothered her in this state.

"Do you zink she will be up to eating," Chekov's slightly high voice came shortly after, still in her sitting area.

"Well she needs to eat regardless, so just make sure it's warm," his hand came in contact with her shoulder, gently pulling her to face him, his tricorder in hand taking readings. Lexi blinked up at him sleepily, still groggy. "Well hello sleeping beauty. You feeling any better today?"

A groan was all she could get out.

"Yeah I figured. Thankfully the virus is out of your system, now you're in the recovery stage," he muttered continuing his exam. "From the looks of it, you're sleeping but not getting the deep REM you need to fully recoup. I could give you a sedative, but I'm not sure how it will react with your 'delicate' system after handling that virus." Lexi managed a snort of amusement. "Well at least your sense of humor is intact. You need to get up and eat something. Moving around and getting nourishment will help with the process."

He helped her sit up and stumble out of bed. She wore an old tank top and long pajama bottoms that looked in need of a good washing. Her hair stuck up at odd angles, at least the strands that escaped her elastic band did, the rest held firm in the floppy ponytail. He led her out to her sitting room where Chekov finished preparing what looked like soup for her. The smell wafted towards her, making her stomach growl in appreciation. This did not smell like normal run of the mill replicator food. In fact it smelled a lot like home made chicken noodle soup.

Sitting in her chair she noted a strangely familiar thermos on the table as well as a small stuffed animal that looked like a mix between a rabbit and a tribble. Sending a curious look to Chekov the boy grinned happily.

"You're grandpa contacted me and Mr. Scott and beamed zese over. Eet appears to be home made soup," the boy then handed her the stuffed animal. "And he said zis should help with zee bad dreams."

Tears came to her eyes as she took the small stuffed toy and brought it close to her chest. She could smell her grandfather's scent clearly on the toy, which brought a warm feeling to her heart. At Chekov's urging and McCoy's grumbling she started eating the soup, stuffed animal held firmly in her arm. It was definitely her grandfather's recipe.

"See kid, sometimes all one needs to heal is a touch of family," McCoy advised once he got her back into bed and he shooed the other out.

Lexi fully agreed as she snuggled down with her new friend, smiling at the thought that her grandpa still cared.


	12. Chapter 12

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-611

Subject: I should have been a cowboy…

As you can tell I am feeling much better. Thanks again for the soup and Rabble. (It looks like a rabbit and a tribble mixed together, thus the name…Rabble. Stop rolling your eyes! It's a good name!) Chekov and Uhura thought it was really sweet of you to go to the trouble. I certainly appreciate it. Nothing better than a home made meal to fight germs. Plus Rabble has helped keep the nightmares at bay. Spock thought it was 'fascinating' that a stuffed animal could 'protect' me from my own neurological subconscious apparitions. Yeah, I find it best just to smile and nod when speaking to him.

Anyway, since I was feeling much better and finally got caught up on my work, Scotty seemed thrilled to have me back, Kirk asked me to go on the away team to a new planet we discovered. From all the readings there was civilization, though not thought to be advanced in any way. It was going to be a purely observatory mission. So why was I needed? I wasn't, he just thought some fresh air would do me good. Or that's what he claims. I think he just wanted to piss off McCoy. The two are having another tiff, though I'm not sure why.

So down to the planet we went, that is Kirk, Spock, two other science officers, and myself. The world looks very much like Earth from the Middle Ages, like those books you showed me once. Lots of open spaces, forests and clean rivers. In all very lovely.

Then we ran into some of the locals, or should I say they ran into us. The people of the region we beamed into are known as Horse Lords because their lives are based around horses. Sort of like the Wild West in the history books, only they have more of a medieval feel, with armor and pikes and helmets. In fact they reminded me of those people in that 21st century movie, Lord of the Rings. The Rohirrim I think they were called. In fact…they looked like the characters, with blond or brown hair and brown or hazel eyes, even their names were the same… I wonder if Tolkien had some kind of weird mental connection to this world and wrote about it. Granted there's no dark lord, and there were no wizards, but still!

Right, like I said their names were the same, which means I got to meet Eomer and Theodred. Both were very scrumptious. I know, I know, I'm not supposed to write things like that to you. Still, they were very kind and very honorable. It's a big thing in their culture from what we learned. They took us to their main city and introduced us to the King. I liked him; he had a good sense of humor. He ordered a feast prepared to welcome us once he determined we had come for peaceful purposes.

As it turns out the captain is very knowledgeable about horses and quite the rider himself. This really impressed the natives and helped our standing. I must admit the captain looked good riding a horse and he definitely knew what he was doing.

We found out that they were having some trouble with a few of the water wheels that they use to help with farming and gathering fresh water. Guess which engineer got to help out. Hooray for learning about old-school mechanics and pulley systems. I got their water houses back on line, so to speak, without changing anything they had done. I even made sure to show them how to fix it for future issues.

I know the men didn't know how to take me, since in their culture women are still stuck with the typical women duties, like cooking, cleaning and becoming baby factories. Not to mention the fact that I wear pants and not skirts. But I think I impressed them with my ability to get down and dirty with no problems, and that I knew so much about their technology, or lack there of. None of the others knew what to do. Yes I am being smug about it, but I feel I am allowed.

As a thank you Eomer taught me how to ride a horse. It was fun, though I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon. I know he and several of the warriors watching got a laugh out of the whole experience. That's ok, the horses liked me and that's all that matters. Though Eomer's horse kept trying to eat my hair for some reason…

At the feast I did have to wear a dress. Eomer's sister Eowyn let me and the other female officer on the trip borrow one of her old dresses. I have to admit it looked really good. The Captain took a photo so I'm sending you a copy. In case you've forgotten what I look like since it's been forever since you've seen me, I'm the one in the green dress. The guy behind me is Eomer. He looks a lot like you…only blonder…

In all it was a good trip. I hope we find other planets like that.

Hope you're having as much luck on your adventures, though something tells me you are purposely going into the more dangerous sectors…

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-704

Subject: Happy Independence Day!

Kind of funny how this day has become a holiday for the Federation, but whatever. Hooah to the men and women who served to bring freedom.

The captain decided we should celebrate this right, including fireworks. Fireworks? In space? That should not be possible, cause hey, no oxygen to allow the pretty lights. Oh how little you know. Scotty and I put our heads together, modified a few torpedoes, with permission of course, as well as made a few…rockets of our own, and put on one hell of a show. Everyone gathered either on the bridge or the observation decks to watch. Scotty and I received standing ovations.

Later tonight there's going to be a cook out. Sort of. Kirk has the food services working to get hamburgers, hotdogs and other various cook out foods together and plans to have a set up in the rec. room to make it more like a picnic. He even set up for there to be volley ball and other sports. A couple of the non-earthlings were rather confused, but they got caught up in the fun. Uh…except for Spock. I'm not sure he knows how to do fun… I expect Uhura will drag him to the party anyway.

Here's hoping you're having a fun Fourth of July. Then again your definition of fun is often different from mine.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Making her way to the rec. room for the 'cook out' Alexis ran into Scotty and Keenser joining them as they too went that way. The two were currently arguing about what they would eat. By the time they arrived most of the ship had come. Kirk had kindly set it up so that the shifts would rotate on smaller increments to allow everyone the chance to participate.

The food turned out surprisingly good, and even lacked the usual after taste most replicated food possessed. Of course the captain started up the Great Volley Ball Tournament. The teams consisted of the Bridge Crew, the Engineers, the Security officers and one had a mix of science and medical officers. McCoy refused to play as he 'did not participate in such injury inducing activities'. So he got to be referee. Lexi was proud to say that the Engineers decimated the Bridge team. Sadly though Security took the win. But what did one expect; they were the most physically active people on the ship.

That's ok, she and Scotty were already planning next year's course of attack. Security wouldn't hold the title for long!


	14. Chapter 14

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-822

Subject: I am an Amazon Warrior Princess

Once again the men on this ship have proven their inferiority in the face of pretty women. What happened you ask? Well, Kirk went down to the latest planet along with Spock, Chekov and surprisingly McCoy. Not sure how he managed to talk the doctor into going given how much he detests the transporter.

At first they thought the planet was uninhabited, at least until they found themselves ambushed by a tribe of Amazons. Yup, you read right, an entire village of fierce warrior women in leathers, carrying weapons. Supposedly there are a few men, but not many and only for breeding purposes. They have taken to capturing males that stumble into their territory so as to not inbreed too often. How practical of them.

How did we find out all of this? The captain had been speaking to Scotty, who he left in charge, when they got captured and he conveniently left his communicator on. Which means we heard everything. Uhura was pissed! So in an effort to save the foolish males she and I beamed down to the planet. Scotty wanted us to take security or at least a few escorts, but we dissuaded him. We don't have many female security officers and any more males might prove problematic.

Our plan was simple. Uhura would act as the Chief of our 'tribe' and I would be her head warrior. We would 'negotiate' with these amazons for our men back. I already knew this would likely involve fighting of some sort. I was more than ready anyway; haven't had a good tussle since the security guys refused to spar with me anymore. Pansies.

The amazons were very surprised when we strolled right into their camp. They were even more surprised when Uhura walked over to Kirk and slapped him hard across the face telling him that he had been foolish to think he could escape. It took every ounce of my self-control not to laugh at the looks on the guys' faces when she did that. Not even allowing him to speak she turned to the "queen" of this little village and declared that the men belonged to us, and they had tried to desert. She went on and on about how willful and headstrong the men were. Then to lay it on thick she told the queen that she would leave them there to rot, except her people demanded these four be returned for punishment.

The queen and her warriors were very understanding of that, however they needed 'new blood' and since our four crewmembers tickled their fancy they wouldn't just hand them over. Basically it was along the lines of 'finders keepers, losers weepers'. But IF we wanted to fight for them we were more than welcome. From the looks on several of their faces they itched for a good fight too.

Uhura started forward to accept when I pulled her back. I announced that I would be the one to fight. Of course the Amazons were all wondering why 'my queen' didn't fight, to which I said, 'My Queen's duty is to her people. But my duty is to insure the safety of my Queen. These infidels do not deserve the honor of having the Queen fight for them. However as my Queen demands their return, I will fight to complete her orders.' I swear, I so deserve an Oscar for that one.

Anyway the queen and her warriors totally ate it up, and I ended up in the ring getting ready to fight the Amazon warriors. The guys tried to protest but one look from Uhura had them zipping their lips pretty quick. I really wish I had a camera for times like these.

They obviously chose the first three warriors to gauge just how well I could fight and if I did in fact pose a threat. As you probably guessed the fourth fighter was one of their better warriors and it got interesting from there. With the first six fights I gained a few bruises and some broken ribs, but they healed so fast that no one quite noticed them. However in the last two fights the chosen warriors brought in bladed weapons. Hiding the healing of several rather deep cuts didn't work so well. And I had no way to hide the fact that I healed almost instantly from a sword going through my shoulder. On the bright side, it freaked the Amazons into thinking our 'tribe' had god-like powers. I still beat them in the knock down drag out fights just to prove a point.

The queen reluctantly let us go with our 'male-slaves' and we headed back to the pick up point. Uhura and I both made a point of not speaking to any of the four. She led while I trailed behind to give the idea of making sure they did not try to escape. Several times Kirk or Chekov tried to speak, but a quick look kept them silent. Spock and McCoy didn't even bother.

The moment we reached the safety of the transporter room Uhura turned to the captain and grudgingly apologized for smacking him though on some level he deserved it. He had the same look on his face as when she slapped him the first time and I didn't even bother to hide my amusement and promptly burst out laughing. I probably should have waited until I got to my room, because this only reminded them about the fights and my resulting injuries…and the current lack of said injuries.

McCoy actually yanked the side of my shirt down and poked at my completely unblemished skin. Even Uhura looked surprised at the lack of any marks. I tried to laugh it off and distract them, but that just led me on a one-way trip to the sickbay where McCoy ran several tests and Spock asked me all sorts of questions. So I told them the basics of it, and eluded that I have a special condition that is genetic to my family. They think the genome resulted from natural evolution. I didn't think it necessary to correct them, though I refused to allow them to experiment. Thankfully they dropped it without much argument, especially when I pointed out that it may seem helpful but really it wasn't as I reminded them of my reaction to medications. And that's with natural progression, imagine the reactions with synthetic. (I know you don't have to imagine, but I wasn't going to tell them the whole story.)

With that put to rest, Kirk jumped on the fact that Uhura and I basically acted insubordinate down on the planet. Uhura 'sweetly' asked if he would like us to send him back and he shut up. In the end everything turned out alright.

If you're ever in Gamma quadrant watch out for the sixth planet from that solar system. Unless you want to become a sex slave for several warrior women, in which case I don't want to know. I think my mind just blew a circuit…

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed. Or abducted by crazy amazons 'cause I won't save you.

Love,

Lexi

Queen of battle!

That evening Lexi went to the gym too hyped up from her fights that day to fully unwind. This usually happened after such adrenaline rushes and a work out often helped to wear her out. To her good fortune no one else had confiscated the mats in the large facility, so she quickly changed into her workout clothing and laid claim to the space.

As she stretched and warmed up a presence made itself known to her.

"Lt. Grimm," the clear and calm voice of the First officer drifted through the room. "I take it you plan to spar?"

"Mr. Spock? Yes, I feel I need to release a bit more energy. I'm still keyed up from those fights earlier."

"Then may I join you," at her curious look he explained. "Vulcans, as you know, are superior in strength compared to the common human. I am unable to fully exert myself with fellow crewmembers as they are physically weaker and I do not wish to injure them. However as you have displayed the ability to heal quickly, and you appear more advanced in your fighting skills than any of our peers on board I was hoping that you would consent to sparring with me."

Lexi considered the pros and cons, but in the end she figured why not. After all no one else could give her a good challenge and she knew from past experience that Spock could hold his own. "Sounds like fun."

He raised a brow at her but did not comment. Instead he set to stretching and preparing for their match. As they circled each other Lexi decided she didn't really mind the others discovering her 'gift' after all.


	15. Chapter 15

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-915

Subject: Bad Day

Today was not a good day. We were 'summoned' to Tarsus IV to help with various projects, from farming to some of the engineering needs. As you may remember that was the place I was before you found me. After the whole massacre occurred. Seems like a lifetime ago, yet just the name makes me think it happened just yesterday. Even now I'm surprised I survived that mess. I know that the psychopathic idiot is no longer in charge, or even on the planet, but the very thought of stepping foot on it again…

When Scotty asked me to head up the engineering party I refused point blank. Took the poor man by surprise. He almost made it an order until I told him I had already experienced life and death at the colony and I would not do so again. He obviously caught my meaning from the sympathetic look he gave me. So he gave me a list of what he wanted done on the ship and he took the group down. I'll have to remember to buy him a nice bottle of scotch to say thanks.

Everything was fine after that until lunch. That's when Kirk came in ordering me down to the planet. Apparently whatever problem they had with their generators, Scotty couldn't handle on his own, and no one else in our department appeared able to assist the Scot. I tried to refuse but he ignored me. Looks like he had a bad day too, and had little tolerance for anyone else. I knew no amount of arguing would work at that point.

I swear it took everything I had to step onto that transporter. I know I was visibly shaking. Somehow though I managed to suck it up and went to help Scotty. I'll admit it; the moment I opened my eyes and found myself back…there I had a panic attack. Thankfully Scotty met me there and managed to talk me through it. Once I could actually breathe I quietly told him we should get this over with quickly and with no detours. He had no problem with that and led me to the generators. I refused to look at or speak to anyone that we passed or came across. Once at the facility housing the generators I locked down and focused on the work. It really helped to just let myself go into 'engineer mode'. For the next three hours Scotty and I didn't talk about anything not relating to the machines. I probably owe the man a bottle of scotch for that too.

Once we finished we gathered our gear and headed to the meeting spot to beam back to the ship. That's when some of the locals waylaid us. A group of 'law enforcers' from their uniforms. I recognized one or two of them from that time. They had actively participated in the culling of the weak. How they managed to avoid imprisonment I do not know, nor care. I'm sure they thought I was afraid of them, but in reality it took a lot not to attack them on sight. One of the men I recognized was the one who…Well, he did some bad things. God even now just thinking about it…

Anyway they tried to bully us and Scotty tried to get around them and back to the ship, all the while keeping his hand on my arm. Of course the idiots would not leave us alone and one of them grabbed me. I did not react…well. The resulting scuffle only stopped when a larger group came by, including the captain and McCoy. Scotty pulled me back and kept me secured but only barely. The 'law officers' wanted to arrest me for attacking them. Kirk looked ready to throw me in the brig and lose the key. The leader of the colony stepped in and asked my name. I recognized him too. He didn't participate in the massacre, but he didn't try to stop it either.

It may be vindictive on my part but several people from the colony turned ghostly white when I managed to grit my name out through my clenched teeth. The two in the group that had originally hassled us looked ready to throw up. Their cohorts looked confused when they apologized and admitted to harassing us. The leader of their colony also apologized for their behavior and said he understood my reaction. How 'nice' of him. Kirk looked confused, especially when the leader indicated I should not have been made to come down here. The captain looked less than pleased when he indicated he wouldn't have asked for me if the leader had not pushed the time frame for repairs up. The man looked properly abashed.

By that time McCoy had made his way over to me, discretely taking my readings and frowning the whole time. I'm sure my blood pressure was off the charts the way my heart was pounding. With Kirk's permission he and Scotty escorted me back to the ship. Once we got back to the ship the second panic attack hit me, due to the memories bombarding me. It must have been bad, 'cause I don't remember half of it, only shaking horribly and allowing my legs to give out. Also McCoy actually gave me a sedative. When I finally regained control I was in sickbay, sequestered in a corner with monitors hooked up to my arms and chest.

I would have pulled them off and walked out of there had McCoy not shown up waving a hypospray threateningly at me. He made me sit through an exam before he released me with strict orders to notify him if I have another attack. At one point during the exam he looked like he wanted to ask me to talk about it, but thought better of it. I'm extremely grateful for that.

I managed to finish my work for the day and get back to my quarters without any further incidents. However I have a headache and my mind won't shut up. I plan to break out my Romulan Ale in an attempt to forget. Here's hoping tomorrow is a better day.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Unable to stand her closed quarters in her current mental state she grabbed the bottle and made her way to one of the lesser-used observation decks. Finding a secluded corner that had a few easy chairs directed to look out into space she flopped down and took a long swig from the bottle not bothering with glasses.

Lexi had no idea how long she sat there staring out into space, a few tears trickling down her cheeks as the memories refused to leave her. Even with half the bottle gone her mind still focused on the past, and the screams that refused to be drowned out. She lifted the bottle to take another swig when a hand grasped the neck and pulled it away. Frowning she turned her head to meet the gaze of James Kirk. He confiscated her bottle situating himself in the seat beside her and taking a liberal swig.

Coughing he pulled the bottle back to look it over. "Romulan Ale…how'd you get this? It's illegal if I remember correctly."

"You're welcome to throw me in the brig," she shrugged. "You wanted to earlier today."

"Yeah…" he flinched ever so subtly. "Sorry about that. I wasn't in the best of moods thanks to Governor Morgan. The man just rubbed me the wrong way and I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible," he explained. "I wouldn't have even gone there except we had orders."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You're the captain, it's my job to follow orders," Lexi sighed. "Really I shouldn't have let the memories control me like that. It's unbecoming of an officer…"

"But completely human," he murmured. "I was so focused on blocking my own memories of the place that I didn't bother to wonder if anyone else had the same issues. Hell I didn't think there were many who survived…"

Deep brown locked with electric blue and an understanding passed between them. "No…not many did," she agreed. "I doubt any of us really bothered looking to find out who did. I know all I wanted to do was forget."

"Me too," he nodded. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it. Hell I don't want to talk about it. But Bones said it would probably be good for us and since we both were there we can actually relate…"

"Plus the bottle of Romulan ale helps," she cocked a grin which he returned.

For the next few hours the two simply sat there, sharing their personal experiences of the incident on Tarsus IV. The spoke quietly and neither interrupted the other. By the time the bottle saw its last drop both felt better than they had all day.

Neither saw McCoy push off from the wall he had leaned against as he listened to them. As CMO he had to make sure that not only the physical health of the crew was seen to, but the mental health as well. And he considered this a small victory in that category.


	16. Chapter 16

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-1020

Subject: Through the Looking Glass

Ever since Tarsus IV the crew has been slightly on edge, so the captain decided it was time for some shore leave. He found a planet that was thought to be uninhabited and arranged for RnR for crewmembers. It was a nice place. Lush forests, a great beach with crystal clear water. Plenty of space for people to get away from each other. After over a year together in close quarters it helps to get away.

Then it got weird…

Several people spotted a large white rabbit carrying a watch. Others saw card men marching through the woods. And one freaked out midshipman swore he met the Mad Hatter and was forced to have tea. I kid you not.

Others saw people from their pasts, or various other fictional characters from stories. I don't want to piss you off or worry you, but I did have a two hour-long chat with great-aunt Sam. It was enlightening and scary since I never knew the woman, only what you told me about her. I can see why you miss her; she's very nice and had a good head on her shoulders. So few people have that. I guess the saying is true common sense isn't so common.

At least my little encounter didn't go badly. Sulu ended up in a fight with a samurai warrior, and a few of the security guards came back worse for wear. They refuse to talk about what happened. Even Kirk came back with more bruises. Not too surprised at that, the man could find trouble anywhere.

No one knew what was going on, and none of the sensors could pick anything up. However Spock noted that the ship seemed to be losing power and drifting closer to the planet's ozone. Not a good thing. Turns out that there was an artificial intelligence on the planet that lived off of high-level power sources. It would keep people occupied while it focused on draining the power it needed from any ships in the atmosphere. Pretty freaky actually.

When we tried to get everyone back to the ship, it started getting violent, throwing out more dangerous apparitions. In the end we won, as you can tell since I am writing to you.

However the damage was done. We'll have to stop at the next space station to gather more dilithium crystals to replace those that were fully drained. Some of them survived the attack but not many. Scotty almost cried when he saw the damage. Poor guy.

So if you end up on a planet with Alice in Wonderland characters…get away as fast as possible.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love

Lexi

PS: Aunt Sam told me to tell you hi. And that you should hurry up and forgive yourself already. Whatever that means.


	17. Chapter 17

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-1113

Subject: A mine is a terrible thing to waste.

Three days ago we got a distress call from Janus VI, it's the mining colony where we get a lot of minerals. From what I heard from Scotty they didn't give too much information, only stated that they have lost forty-five men. Yeah, I didn't like the sound of that either.

Sulu got us there faster than normal; I swear the kid could have been a fighter pilot in a past life. Chekov helped with his navigating skills. The captain, Spock and McCoy went down first to assess the situation. From what I heard the people who died were literally disintegrated on a molecular level. Pretty freaky. Soon Kirk had a detail of fifty security officers down to the planet to go through the mess of tunnels.

Scotty and I had to go down when the main reactor that powered the entire colony was sabotaged. When we got there the system had a perfectly circle hole burned into it. Whatever they were fighting had some impressive powers. Sadly as great as Scotty and I are at engineering the unit the colony used was twenty years old at least. Extremely outdated to what we had. It took a lot of make shift machinery and hacking at the system to get it to work even for ten hours. All of our equipment was too sophisticated for the unit and it over heated after that.

At that point they still hadn't found the creature and two security officers perished. Kirk was not happy and he ordered the colonists to be evacuated to the ship. The head of the colony and a few of his followers stayed to help, though I think they hindered more than anything.

In the end it was Spock and Kirk that found the creature. It's an ancient being that has lived on Janus VI for several thousands of years. There were more at one point but they had all but died out. This one was protecting thousands of eggs that were ready to hatch! The miners of course had to break through to that level and destroyed a lot of the eggs, which resulted in the Horta, as it is called, to attack in an attempt to save the eggs.

I didn't ask the details but the creature, which is a silicone life form, pretty cool really, is very intelligent and the captain and Spock convinced it and the miners to form a truce. The Horta and the baby Hortas burn tunnels through the rock and lead the miners to the mineral deposits they need and in return the miners let the Hortas live in peace. A win win situation for all.

Aside from the deaths it ended up being a successful mission. We even upgraded the colony's main generator so that it can act compatible to current mechanical equipment.

Anyways, got to go. Scotty has been in a snit since seeing the 'ancient' technology the colony had and wants to overhaul the Enterprise to make sure we don't have anything like that. It's going to be a long night.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	18. Chapter 18

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2259-1220

Subject: I still got it!

As it was nearing Christmas and we were in the area McCoy convinced Kirk to stop at Deneva. It's one of Starfleet's scientific colonies and apparently the home of Kirk's older brother Sam Kirk and his family. I don't know the details and I don't particularly care but Kirk hasn't seen his brother in years, and only talks to him about as much as you speak to me. Well I take that back, Kirk at least answers his brother's emails.

As we get into orbit and just before Kirk beamed down with Spock and McCoy we receive a distress signal. So the Captain headed down with a detail of security as well. Turns out that bugs were invading the colony. GIANT bugs. You laugh; the smallest one could easily match the size of a golden retriever. And the eggs? They all were about the size of basketballs.

Worse the bugs were technically spiders, with a rather nasty venom. Thirty people had already died. Phasers were not helping them, even the level two phasers! However, it was discovered by some of the security for the colony that old school weapons, like the g36 assault riffle worked great. Why did they have such weapons there? Well I don't know and I didn't ask.

Only a few knew how to use them though and fewer still were good shots. So Kirk called up to see if anyone on our ship knew how to use such weapons. Yup, I got to go down to the colony where I met the other men that knew how to use the weapons. One Colonel O'Neill and his two men Ferretti and Kowalski. You would have liked them, they moved a lot like you. You know, like people who have had lots of training in combat and 'special' maneuvers. They also had great sense of humors and acted impressed when I started working the guns they gave me. I thought they might fall over when I asked for a Kate with full scope capabilities. When I modified it for more power they looked like kids in the candy store.

Kirk, being Kirk wanted to help us. Personally I think he wanted to play with the assault riffle. His older brother and Spock tried to protest but he wouldn't hear it. So we reluctantly let him come after I gave him a quick course in how to use the weapons.

I'm still 10 for 10 on my shots. Though every time you hit the spiders in the right spot they would explode into a mass of gook. Rather disgusting. In fact one got so close it almost got Kowalski, but as I can nail the quarter shot at a mile with a moving target it didn't make its kill. I just hope Kowalski can get the gunk out of his hair. It smelled awful!

We managed to wipe out the spiders and we found their nest. Apparently one of the scientists brought the egg with him from another planet without any idea of what it was. His home had been turned into a giant nest and the little buggers were feeding off the corpses they had gathered. It was not a pretty sight.

In the end it took a few plasma grenades to fully eradicate the infestation. You should have seen the look on Kirk's face when we used those! He asked where we got them, and our standard answer was 'you don't want to know'. I swear O'Neill and his group were way too much fun. In fact after we defeated the little bastards we celebrated by going out for drinks and got into the old war stories competition. It was a lot of fun. Kirk didn't join us as his sister-in-law dragged him back to be with the family and meet his niece and nephews.

Needless to say I got quite soused that night. Spock just raised a brow when he saw me in the morning and had two security guards escort me to the ship. I did manage to get the email addresses for O'Neill and his boys. I think they will be worth staying in touch with.

Scotty had to take me to my room 'cause I had trouble walking. I hereby swear off playing 'quarters' for the rest of my life, however long that may be. Thankfully Kirk's brother demanded he stay and spend some time with his family so Kirk allowed shore leave and shifts have been light. Scotty refused to let me come down to engineering until I sobered up fully. Considering what I drank that took a few days.

Anyways, Merry Christmas. I got O'Neill to send off my present to you. I think you'll like it.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The best sniper this side of the universe!

Lexi reported to the transporter room on the day that Kirk and the others were to beam back aboard so they could continue with their mission. Sliding into the chair next to Scotty she managed a tight smile as she still had a lingering headache. The Scot chuckled knowing exactly what that look meant. It wasn't long for them to receive Kirk's orders to beam them up. When the small party rematerialized several boxes accompanied them.

"Lt Grimm, glad you're here," Kirk smiled broadly, which worried her somewhat. McCoy looked exasperated while Spock simply raised a brow like always.

"Uh…thanks?"

"I was talking to O'Neill and he gave us a few parting presents I think you'll like." He patted one of the crates, his smile growing if that was possible. "I also want you to train our security guards with these babies. After our little altercation upon our arrival it occurred to me there may be more instances where we'll run into creatures or beings where our weapons will not affect them, but some from the past can."

Curious she stood and went over to the nearest crate only to drop her jaw when he pulled the top back to show a whole case of assault riffles and ammo.

"Sir? Are you serious?" Lexi glanced at the captain.

"Yup. I think it will be advantageous for us to use whatever we can." He shrugged in his typical Gaelic fashion.

"But…the ammo…the necessities for the up keep of these weapons," she rambled even as she picked one up and looked it over. "Those are not easy to find commodities. And if I do train the security officers it will take time. I mean the safety lessons alone with these will take a long time. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yup. Take all the time you need. And if we run into any issues before the teams are ready I'm sure you can handle it," he patted her shoulder reassuringly. "As for the supplies, Jack told me where to get those. So no worries Lt."

He strolled out of the room with his usual confidence and arrogance. Lexi sighed as she looked at the boxes then to McCoy. "You might want to get your staff up to date on gun shot wounds…"

"I was afraid of that," he groused before making his own way out of the room, Spock shortly behind him.

Turning to Scotty she hoped he might be of some help. "What now?"

"Now ye need to get those little bessies stored. I suggest cargo room three. The security officers use it for training anyway," he supplied, hitting the comm. To call a few of said security personnel to the transporter room to move the boxes. "Then ye might want to get with Lt. Giles, and set up times to begin the training."

Sighing she nodded knowing there was no way out of it now, especially since the captain had his mind set on it.


	19. Chapter 19

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-118

Subject: I'm suing!

Ok so we had stopped into Starbase 7 for a few minor repairs and upgrades. They gave us a new generator that they swear would work ten times better than any of the ones we have on board. Oh it worked alright. Right up to the point it exploded! The idiots that built the damn thing didn't calibrate the cooling unit properly. This allowed the blasted thing to overheat and explode. We've sent word to the Starbase and other ships in the area in case they had the same system installed recently. No need for all of our ships to get incapacitated from this.

Luckily the blast happened late at night. Sadly Scotty, Keenser and I were down there working late on a project along with some of the younger engineers, at least five. Two of them died in the initial explosion and one later in sickbay. The other two will survive but they have bad burns. Scotty ended up with a concussion and bad burns, but Keenser didn't make it. I'm going to miss the little guy. Scotty's a mess over that, and McCoy had to give him extra sedatives to calm him down. Kirk mentioned that we would hold a ceremony for him and the others that were lost once the Scot was up to it.

I got hurt pretty bad too, even with my extra healing I nearly bled out, and I even had to get stitches. Some of the power used in the generator had low radiation levels, which hindered the healing process. I managed to fight the pain enough to keep the damage from spreading and completely devastating Enterprise's systems. As it was we were down to 85% power. Not bad, but not good either.

I made sure to get the rest out of there and bring the CO2 down to a safer level as well as cut back the radiation. I wouldn't let anyone in engineering until I did. Once done I let a group of the more experienced engineers come in and help me repair the damages. At least until McCoy demanded I be dragged out and taken to sickbay. By that time it didn't matter as the repairs were nearly complete. So I got dragged down to sickbay…again. I'm seeing a rather disturbing pattern in all this.

Lucky me got McCoy to stitch me up as the rest of those involved had either died or been taken care of. I think I could have done without his help, as he yelled and bitched at me the whole time. Plus he refused to give me any painkillers since my physiology seems so 'damn resistant to every drug known to man and I (he) don't feel like wasting it'. Yeah, he's got great bedside manner.

I admit he seemed bothered by the fact I wasn't healing as fast as normal, even though he muttered that maybe this would show me I'm not invincible as I seem to think. I didn't bother to correct him in that I knew I was not invincible, as he was holding a hypospray at the time. I have no idea what was in it, but I didn't want to test his ire. He likely would have hit me with it just to prove a point.

I spent three days in sickbay with only one escape attempt. I would have tried more but I got strapped to the bed after the first one. Kirk has done it so often that McCoy set up a system to warn him if his patients try to leave. Quite irritating really. Poor Scotty's still stuck down there. I take him PADDs with the status of the engines and other manuals to help him pass the time, as well as keep his mind off other things. I plan on sneaking down there tonight with a bottle of scotch. It won't conflict with any of his medications and I know the man could use it. I just have to time it right to get past McCoy. If I didn't know the man was human I'd swear he was a Betazoid the way he reads minds!

Hmmm… Maybe I can get Kirk to distract him…

Anyway, I'm still alive, and I might actually get a scar out of this. I've already gotten the paper work together to put the idiots that built the generator on report. Just need Scotty's go ahead, and the captain's John Hancock. I don't think either will require much work to obtain given their anger over the situation.

So if you get any new generators make sure to check them over more thoroughly before hooking them up. It could save your life.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Lexi waited until two hours after McCoy's shift before heading to sickbay, bottle of scotch in hand. Passing the mess as she went she verified the doctor was indeed enjoying a meal with Kirk and the other bridge personnel. Satisfied her plan would work she quickly made it to sickbay, ducking in just as one of the nurses left and slipped past the two on duty, both of which spent more time gossiping than paying attention to their surroundings. All the better for her.

It didn't take much to get into Scotty's isolated room, in part for his comfort and in part so McCoy didn't have to hear the man complain about being stuck in bed. Closing the door softly so as not to alert the medical staff on duty she found Scotty sitting up in bed, PADD in hand. If not for the glazed look in his eyes it would appear he was studying the device intently.

Setting the bottle down she pulled out two glasses she hid in her pockets, pouring liberal amounts of the liquor into each. Scotty didn't register her presence until she lifted one glass in his direct line of sight.

"Ock! What are ye doing here lass?"

"I came to share a drink with my chief engineer and friend," Lexi advised, handing him the glass and sitting on the side of his bed. "After being imprisoned in here for so long I figured you could use a good belt."

"Aye yer a godsend lass," he took a swig of the amber liquid, his shoulders finally relaxing as the alcohol set in.

Neither said anything for a time, simply sitting and drinking their scotch. Out of the side of her eyes she could see his hand tremble every now and then, but she didn't call him on it, or push him to share. When his head finally fell to her shoulder and his tears flowed freely, she still said nothing, simply slung one arm around him and let him cry.


	20. Chapter 20

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-214

Subject: It's official!

Big news! Kirk finally proposed to McCoy! It happened just after Alpha shift in the main observatory. A few people witnessed it, mainly Chekov and Sulu, but by the end of the night every one heard about it. Kirk actually got down on one knee and asked the doctor to marry him. And for some crazy reason the doctor accepted. For all he complains about the captain McCoy must really love him.

Of course most of the female crew and some of the men are split between disappointment that the two are off the market and squealing at how cute a couple they make. Uhura especially looked happy for them. I think she's hoping it will make the captain grow up some. Not likely from what I've seen.

As usual several couples did the whole lovey dovey stuff, some people hooked up and others broke it off. Typical Valentine's behavior.

Besides the engagement nothing new is going on. No I do not have anyone myself, and I don't plan on it any time soon. No one on the ship really interests me…well aside from a certain doctor, but that's been taken out of my hands. Oh well.

Cheers to love or the lack there of.

Sigh…I so need a life…

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	21. Chapter 21

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-310

Subject: Attack of the clones!

Scotty decided for some strange reason that he needed to fiddle with the transporter. Then of course Chekov decides he should help. Not a good idea on either part. However it gets worse. They decided to play with the transporter while an away team was researching some of the planet's minerals and life forms. When the team came back, despite the transporter being partially dismantled, Scotty assured everyone it would still work, a slight glitch occurred. Captain Kirk went from one to two.

Now how could that possibly be bad? Well for several reasons I won't get into, but the main issue was that his personality appeared to split as well. So one acted very timid and polite while the other…well I think he could have given the devil a run for his money. Spock kept cool like always, and informed Scotty to fix the transporter immediately. McCoy looked ready to kill the Scot and Chekov for good measure since the wiz-kid assisted in the dismantling and 'tweaking' of the transporter unit. I have never seen Scotty and Chekov work so well together.

Sadly it didn't keep Kirk out of trouble. The timid one kept following McCoy like a puppy, while the wicked one…well he tried to take over and assert his full authority. I think he even tried hitting on Uhura, which ended badly for him. I wish I could get the video footage… Maybe security will let us watch it. I'm sure Cupcake would be all for it as it would humiliate the captain…

Finally McCoy dragged both Kirks away from everyone else and kept him occupied until Scotty and Chekov got the transporter working. I can only guess what they did, but McCoy looked very tired when I saw him later…

Once the transporter was fixed, or more specifically put back to normal under Spock's explicit instructions and supervision, they put the captain back together. Believe me one James Kirk is enough for any universe. The moment he rematerialized he leveled a stern glare at the chief engineer and his helmsman. They looked like five years olds that got caught sneaking in the pantry! Neither of them are allowed near the transporter unit for at least a month and if they want to 'tweak' anything in the future they have to present their plans to the captain and first officer and only with their permission could they do any adjustments to the transporter, unless the machine was malfunctioning or it was an emergency.

They agreed for the most part, but I'm not sure how long that will actually last. Scotty especially likes to play around with different equations for the transporter to push the limits of its capabilities.

I'm just glad it didn't happen to me!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The one and only.


	22. Chapter 22

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-430

Subject: Your grandchild

Mr. Grimm,

I am writing to inform you that Lt. Grimm has run into a rather unusual problem. While she was on the away team on a newly discovered planet, the indigenous people some how transformed her back into her five-year-old form. Luckily it is only temporary, if one can call a month temporary.

When she was transformed she appeared to have several bruises and cuts, all of which are not healing like they normally would for her. She is also extremely skittish and refuses to let us treat her injuries. She appears malnourished and refuses to eat what we try to give her. The natives of the planet assured us that this is not a reaction to the potion they used to turn her into a child. This is how she was when that age. As she doesn't appear to remember anything about her current life I would have to concur with that thought.

So I want to know what the hell happened to her and what I need to do to calm her down. So help me if that involves any form of abuse I will hunt you down myself.

McCoy MD

CMO-Enterprise

PS: Does she have any allergies I need to be aware of?

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-430

Subject: Re: Your grandchild

Dr. McCoy,

First off I don't appreciate the insinuation that I abused Lex. I have never raised my hand against that child and if anyone dared to do so and I knew about it you can rest assured they would be dead. However, it is imperative for you to know that I was unaware of her existence until she was in her teens, and I was unable to find her until she was seventeen. So much of her life is unknown to me.

She does not speak much about her childhood. However I did a background check and found that idiot father of hers took her to Tortuga at a young age and pretty much abandoned her there. From my understanding she survived on the streets for at least three years, one of those being her fifth year of life. I can tell you that she has a need to know rules and boundaries. Even when she was practically an adult she wanted to know what she could and could not do, and the resulting punishment. Be aware that if you state a punishment for a rule broken and she breaks that rule, you have to go through with the punishment or she'll become very upset. My guess is it makes her feel safe. A reward system for good behavior is likely a good idea.

As for the healing, she said until after puberty she healed only slightly faster than normal instead of instantly. My guess is the advancement of our DNA doesn't take full affect until the child stops growing; otherwise it could hinder their growth.

Other than that, don't make any sudden movements and be reassuring. I'm sure she'll like to have Rabble too. (That stuffed thing I sent her when she got sick.) I would come and take her but I'm on a delicate mission and cannot get away until three months from now. So I'll trust you lot to take care of her, or I'll be paying you a visit.

John Grimm

PS: No allergies that I know of, but I suggest you don't give her chocolate. The stuff makes her hyper as all get out even now. So I shudder to think of how she would react at 5.

PSS: I also suggest not letting her stay in her room. She likely has more weapons than you can imagine hidden all throughout the place.

McCoy snorted a bit as he read the email. Peaking out from his office he found Chapel and Hendrix still working to coax the child out from under the biobed. Not even the non-threatening Chekov could get the kid to budge.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes as he stood up to complete the task he now had. As he came over he waved the two nurses away, waiting until they backed up enough so that he could speak to the girl. Squatting down he peered into the shadows where Alexis Grimm had sequestered herself since brought in. Big brown eyes watched him wearily, far too old for that of a five year old. It bothered him in ways he didn't want to think about.

"Ok Lexi, listen up," he spoke calmly yet with authority. He noted her head moved up just a fraction, but enough to let him know he had her full attention. "You're going to be living here with us now. As such there are some rules. If you follow those rules you will not get punished, understand?" He waited unsure if this would work, but when she finally nodded he continued. "Ok first rule, you need to be standing in front of me when I'm talking to you, that means no hiding under the bed. If you don't follow this rule your punishment is to stand in the corner for five minutes, with your nose to the wall." Again he waited for her to comply. He honestly didn't think it would work, but she slowly crawled out from under the bed and stood in front of him, though not necessarily in reach. Still it was a start. "Good girl. Now let's talk rules…"


	23. Chapter 23

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-601

Subject: Second childhood

Ok that was the weirdest experience to date. As you can guess I'm finally back to my normal age. Strangely though I remember everything that happened the past month. I guess I should start at the beginning.

I had to go down with the away team to a newly discovered planet in the Beta Quadrant. Don't ask me more about it because I didn't pay attention. Anyway while down there the local medicine woman took one look at me and started spouting gibberish. The next thing I know she's thrusting a cup into my hands and gesturing me to drink it. I tried to refuse but she got very agitated causing more of them to get agitated so Kirk told me to just drink it. 'What's the worst that can happen' he said. Well when I turned into a five year old he found out. I'm sure I would have stayed on the planet had I not passed out from the change. When I did wake up I was in sickbay, except I didn't recognize the place or anyone in it. I freaked and hid under one of the biobeds.

Several people tried to coax me out, but I kept thinking how they were lying and were trying to trick me so they could hurt me. After all, that's what all those pirates tried in Tortuga, and I had survived by not being stupid. Then McCoy pretty much ordered me out and set rules for the time I would spend with them. Even when I was five for real, I wouldn't have trusted anyone, but I guess the way he presented it seemed reasonable so I came out.

The rules were surprisingly simple. I couldn't hide under the bed, I had to eat when they told me too and what they gave me, and I could not run around the ship without supervision and a few other things like that. The punishments consisted of standing in a corner for various periods of time. I only had to do that a few times, but he never deviated and so I learned to relax around him and most of the others. Chekov and Sulu played games with me and even took me swimming in the gym pool. Scotty told me stories and would sneak me sweets during lunch. Uhura would brush my hair and teach me how to plait it, and Spock actually answered most of my questions, as long as they pertained to science and logical things.

I spent the most time with Kirk and McCoy, as they became my unofficial 'parents'. I had to stay with them at night because you told them about my stashed weapons. McCoy didn't believe you at first, but he ran a scan on my room and after that I was not allowed inside until I 'grew-up'. I suppose they could have given me to someone else to handle, but since my child self recognized McCoy as the authoritive figure I wouldn't really listen to anyone else. Kirk didn't seem to mind, in fact he would let me sit on the bridge with him while he did his shift, and he would read to me at night before bed. McCoy had to tuck me in though. If I wasn't with Kirk on his shift I was in the sickbay. McCoy let me play with some bandages. I think I turned myself and Rabble into mummies at least twice. I got the good doctor to smile though!

In all it was interesting and…fun. Although McCoy still yells at Kirk for giving me chocolate one day. Apparently the captain didn't heed your advice. Let's just say the science lab took a while to clean up…

Still I'm glad to be back to normal. Though Kirk was crying about how 'fast they grow up' and begging McCoy to help him make another little one. I thought it was funny. McCoy didn't…

Ah well. Just another wacky month aboard the Enterprise. Hopefully this month will be quiet.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The adult


	24. Chapter 24

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-715

Subject: It Works!

Hello again! How's life in mercenary land? Here in Starfleet it's pretty good. I already told you about the annual 4th of July picnic we had. Kirk swears up and down that Scotty and I rigged the volleyball tournament this year but he can't prove it. Doesn't mean we didn't rig it, just that he has no proof.

As you know I'm still giving lessons to the security officers on the assault riffles and other old school equipment. Most of them are picking it up fairly fast. A few tried to play around with the weapons and ignored my safety advice, but one gunshot wound cured them of that idiocy. Especially after McCoy removed the bullet without anesthesia just to prove a point. OUCH!

As you can probably tell I'm in a rather good mood. Why is that Lexi? Well gee wiz, I don't know. It could be due to the fact I finally got the cloaking device to work properly. That's right! The cloaking project has been a success! We tested it on the enterprise two days ago. Chekov and I were bouncing off the walls with excitement to the point that Spock threatened to have McCoy sedate us. Mean green-blooded hobgoblin! Of course he didn't say anything to Kirk who was just as bad, though I saw him raise his eyebrow at an alarming rate.

Anyway we tested the device on a shuttle first; taking it out and having Enterprise track us. Then we would turn on the cloaking device and see if the ship lost not only sight of us but the signal on radar as well. It worked extremely well. We did it a few more times to compile up further data as well as video the experiment before sending it off to Starfleet command.

Not even a day later we were contacted by some of the more prominent engineers and admirals to go over the information. They were all very impressed. Pike was there too and he said he just knew as soon as he heard about it that I had a hand in the invention. Not only did Chekov and I receive commendations for our work, but the Enterprise got one too, which made Kirk really happy.

We plan to have a celebration tonight for it. Should be fun, and I was promised cake!

Don't worry, I'm making a unit for your ship too. It'll come with instructions that even you couldn't screw up.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	25. Chapter 25

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-824

Subject: Blast from the Past…

Hey how are you doing? I'm good, slightly weirded out but good. I think the last time I emailed you I told you about the planet with the children who lived for a long time, but all the adults caught a deadly virus? And one of the children took a severe liking to Kirk and tried to kidnap Yeoman Rand as a result? Obviously they picked the wrong person, since Bones is the captain's one and only interest, but I can't expect a little girl to fully understand that. It was kind of cute, in a scary way.

After that we headed back to our galaxy for some meeting Kirk and Spock had to attend. While there Scotty wanted to test the upgrades he did on the warp drive. So Sulu took us out and Chekov set a course and away we went…All seemed to work out fine, until we realized we had traveled back in time.

Well, you likely don't remember because we made it so you wouldn't. But I think you remember most of what happened before and after. Umm… how to begin? The date was August 17, 2025. I think you vaguely remember the operation you and the rest of the RRTS were on. It involved the research facility down in Antarctica. There was a hostage situation with some mercenaries. Anyway we had realized we had traveled to the past once we couldn't get in contact with Starfleet and noted the rather primitive satellite system. No offense.

The time travel had drained the dilithium crystals and the only way to recharge them was to go down and 'borrow' an energy source. We chose the one from that facility since it had so much and the satellite wouldn't be able to pick up Enterprise in space. Since I knew more about this time, thanks to your wonderful stories, I got to go down and retrieve the energy supply along with Chekov. Why they sent the kid with me I don't know, but down we went. The captain figured with a small number we'd be less likely to get caught or come into contact with anyone. Unfortunately we didn't know about the foothold situation.

We took phasers just in case as I didn't really think it would be a good idea to bring one of the assault riffles. Thankfully where we beamed in was deserted. Sadly we had to traverse through the halls to get to our destination. Imagine our surprise when we ran into one of the mercenaries, which I thought was one of the security officers. I managed to take him down without an issue, and we threw him in a closet before continuing on our way. But apparently Duke and Goat were in the area and found him. They decided to track us next. When they found two more 'security officers' tied up they called for back up. Which was you and Mac.

Meanwhile Chekov and I had made it to our destination and he worked to gather the energy from the reactor with a device Scotty and I put together. I don't want to bore you with an explanation as to how it worked and what the device consisted of. Suffice to say it accomplished our goals very well.

I probably should have paid more attention to the doors, but Chekov was going on about Russian 'In-wentions' and I had to correct him on a few. Though I admitted Vodka was one of the better inventions. Apparently not only were the four of you diverging on our location but a few mercenaries as well. The leader noted some of his men in the area didn't check in…Since your team preferred caution the mercenaries got there first. Only two, which didn't make it a huge issue, even with the guns they carried.

Poor Chekov looked more than a little worried, especially the way one of them eyed the boy. Needless to say they didn't stay conscious long. As I disarmed them I began to realize these guys were not apart of the station's security. I had just started reaching for my communicator to let the ship know that there might be a problem when your group surrounded us and I found myself staring down the barrel of an assault riffle at you. I know you wouldn't apologize even if you remembered the event, though it would be appreciated.

Thankfully Chekov listened to me when I told him to let me handle the situation. I handed over our phasers and communicators at your 'request'. Next thing I know we're in the main complex with the rest of your team, Sarge, Destroyer and Portman (How you resisted shooting that man I will never know. I came very close to putting him out of our misery.) The one you called Kid obviously hadn't joined just yet.

I of course got interrogated by Sarge, scary man. I think I understand now what you meant about him. It didn't proceed very well as I couldn't answer his questions, not wanting to change the time line and all. Then Mr. Spock just had to call in to check our progress. I kind of wish I had taken a picture of your face when he asked for Lt. Grimm. I managed to convince Sarge to give me the communicator and basically told the first officer the situation. Somehow it worked out where Sarge and you would accompany Chekov to the ship and speak to the captain, who would prove all was well. I stayed as collateral.

While we waited I got to play poker with the boys. I asked if I could deck Portman after the fifth innuendo, and though most of them looked all for it, Mac said it was better if I didn't. So Goat whacked him upside the head for me. They did try to ask about the future, putting the pieces together. They especially wanted to know if I was indeed related to you. I didn't tell them a lot, but I think they guessed it anyway.

Next thing I know Spock and McCoy had come down with you and Sarge. I must admit seeing you two side by side startled me. You and McCoy could almost pass for twins! I wonder if I have a 'father' complex…never mind. Turns out the guys seemed just as startled given the comments they made. You and McCoy didn't look too thrilled about it either. Sarge verified our story; though he gave me a really strange look, and had the guys accept the hypo from McCoy to block out the memory of meeting us. Spock gave you all a modified memory so you guys thought you took out the mercenaries.

Then we beamed back to the ship, verified no one else caught onto our little side trip and warped out of there and back to our future. Like I said, very strange…

Anyways I figured since it's now the future, or present…whatever, you had a right to know. Of course this will likely only make you dislike Starfleet more, but even you have to admit the importance of not letting those in the past know too much about the future. And let's face it; Portman would have sold the information to the highest bidder.

I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories, but I thought you'd like to know what really happened that time. I know you dislike it when you can't remember something.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

That night Alexis pulled out an old shoebox that she kept hidden under her bed. Within it were various small treasures she had managed to save over the years. Digging through it she found the old photograph her grandfather had tried to throw away eleven years ago, when he decided he needed to forget the past. She had saved it without his knowledge, along with a few of her Aunt Sam and some other people he told her stories about.

It consisted of a team photo of his old squad, the one he lost on Oduvai. Faded as it was she could still make out the distinctive features of the men she had recently met. Having finally experienced their personalities first hand she felt closer to her grandfather and the loss he had suffered.

With a sad smile she ran a finger over each figure making sure to remember their face not only from the photo but also from when she stood next to them on earth of the past. Placing the picture on her nightstand she said a quick prayer for them and went to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-913

Subject: Venus, the new Botox!

Life has been rather quiet the last few weeks, so of course something had to happen. We ran into a small ship that had engine problems and needed us to take them to their destination. The captain didn't have a problem with it since it was on the way, so he had them come aboard. Enter one Harry Mudd, and three very beautiful women who had plans to become the wives of some miners on Melkor 9. Of course the captain turns all suave around the women, and appears to get rather chummy with Mudd. A dangerous combination those two.

So the men on the ship practically fall all over themselves to help these three beauties. More than a few got into a fair amount of trouble with their significant others. It just so happens that Mudd had given these women a new drug on the market called Venus. Just like the goddess namesake it works by making a woman appear more beautiful than any other. It's illegal because it has damaging affects on the body, plus the whole deception thing.

I, of course, found the whole thing hysterical, especially when Sulu and Scotty competed against each other to impress one of the women. The best part was that she preferred Chekov due to his natural cuteness! Even better, Kirk had one of the women in the mess and proceeded to try and charm the pants, well skirt really, off of her. McCoy happened to be in the room, and I think for the most part the captain planned on making the doctor jealous. It had worked…until the potion wore off. McCoy grinned like a cat that ate the canary! Not that the woman looked THAT bad, but she sure as hell didn't come close to the type of girls Kirk used to go for.

Every time I see one of the guys I can't help but laugh.

Poor Mudd got arrested for the whole plot of his, counts of illegal drug distribution and deception, etc. I think Kirk escorted the man personally to the brig to try and regain some dignity. With McCoy's teasing I don't think that will happen.

So beware! Women out there may not be what they appear! snort Like any idiot didn't know that!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed. Don't marry anyone unless you know for sure their true 'self'.

Love,

Lexi


	27. Chapter 27

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-1007

Subject: Spock vs. Grimm…again…

Ok, I am really getting tired of having my ass handed to me by Commander Spock. I'll admit I don't mind the sparring sessions as it gives me a great workout and I have fun. However, I know that he still holds back some in those sessions. Hell, he at least stops when I cry 'uncle'! But when he's in crazy Vulcan mode I always get beaten to a pulp! Ok not always, sometimes Kirk takes the brunt of the assault, but it feels like always.

You're probably wondering just what I am talking about. Well, apparently there's this thing called Pon Farr. It's the Vulcans' version of going into heat. There are two ways for them to safely go through this wonderful time of heightened hormones. They can either take a mate and disappear for several days (if you can't guess why then I feel really bad for every woman or man you've ever been with) or they find an opponent and fight. Sometimes to the death. As I'm sure you've figured out, Spock just went through his 'time'.

Why was this a problem? Well, Uhura was off ship for the first few days that it occurred. Thankfully the hobgoblin has already recognized her as his mate, so he didn't try 'claiming' anyone else. Sadly without a release of some kind he could have been hurt. Thus Kirk and I both stepped up to the plate and tried to keep him occupied until Uhura got back. McCoy didn't like our 'half-assed' plan, but it worked and kept the Vulcan from hurting himself or others. At least that was our argument. Of course he HAD to point out that in actuality we would get hurt and he would have to patch us up. Bloody schematics.

So Kirk and I got tossed around in the gym, we had locked the door to keep others out. By the time Uhura came back the two of us had suffered more bruises, fractures and cuts than I can count. I think Spock mussed his hair up.

I admit that I took most of Spock's attack since I heal faster. The whole ordeal reminded me of those old wrestling matches people used to watch in the 20th and 21st centuries. Only Spock didn't need a tag team…

I swear though, Uhura came at just the right time. She pulled Spock back to his quarters and McCoy dragged Kirk and me to the sick bay. I tried to get away once I cleared the exam, but Kirk said if I got to leave, he got to leave. Brat. I know he just wanted to try to get out of there, but the evil doctor decided that he could live with that ultimatum and he tied me to the bed! From the look on his face Kirk hadn't expected that. McCoy just smirked at him and said, 'she's not leaving, so you're not leaving'.

This resulted in the two of us plotting together and hatching a plan to make McCoy throw us out of sickbay. Sadly he knows us too well, and just sedated us instead. Again I protest the use of hyposprays!

So in the future should you come across any Vulcans actually showing emotion, run. Run very far away.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	28. Chapter 28

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-1118

Subject: Slow week

Sigh…I don't know whether to be glad nothing has happened lately or wallow in my boredom. Granted after the end of last month we could use the break. You remember I told you how we crossed the 'great barrier' and ensigns Mitchell and Dehner suddenly developed strange mental powers that literally went to their heads. Then the two started trying to control people and got the grand idea to mutiny.

Of course once we got that settled Starfleet decided as the Flagship we needed to test a new onboard computer system. That was fun. The blasted thing messed up the entire ship's systems. We had replicators throwing out nuts and bolts, food in the turbo tubes, and of course the weapons decided we should attack ourselves! The best came when it tried to self-destruct the ship. Thankfully Spock and Chekov with their amazing computer skills stopped it and shut the program down. We sent it back with a 'thank you but no thank you' note.

Oh, did I tell you about Khan? I thought I did…maybe not. That whole incident left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. Anyway, there was this ship the USS Botany. It was one of the few ships to escape the Eugenics War in the late 21st century. You might have actually fought against this psycho. He and his genetically engineered crew were brought onto the ship in order to assist them. How little we knew. The SOB and his band of miscreants tried to kill Kirk and take over the ship.

You know, now that I think about it he kept giving me strange looks when he found out my name, then during the whole altercation to get the ship back he sliced my arm with a knife and stared intently at it as it healed. Then he said 'I knew it'. So I'm thinking you definitely knew each other. Just so you know I did pay him back for that one. We set them up on Ceti Alpha V. Do try to stay out of trouble if you go there…please…

Other than that we've only had a few basic missions that ended relatively well. At least no fire fights or deaths were involved. The only injury came when a petty officer tripped over a rock down on one of the planets and broke his leg.

I'm hoping that things stay calm for a little bit. At least long enough so I can catch up on some reading. The engineers back on Earth have some new innovations for warp cores that look interesting. Plus we can finalize some repairs to the ship. The poor petty officers and ensigns from engineering have been cleaning out the turbo lifts and the jetty tubes for weeks after the incident with the computer.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The inevitably bored

Grabbing a beer from her small stash she plopped herself down on her couch pulling one of the PADDs towards her. Hopefully whoever wrote the new specs for the updated warp theory actually knew what they spoke of. Nothing she hated more than reading a paper written by an idiot who thought they were right.

Thankfully it didn't turn out like that and by the time she had finished half her beer she had gotten deep into the paper. Unfortunately Murphy liked to mess with her life. Later she would realize the email had likely jinxed her, however at the moment all she could think was 'crap'.

Red lights flashed and sirens blared all throughout the ship while Chekov's voice called out over the comm.. "We are under attack. All hands to stations. Repeat we are under attack…"

Throwing on her uniform Lexi ran down to engineering, barely managing to keep her footing as the ship took a hit and rocked with the explosion. "So much for quiet…"


	29. Chapter 29

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2260-1229

Subject: I love it! Thanks!

OMG! How did you get your hands on a Klingon bat'leth? You know what I don't care, and I'm betting I probably really don't want to know. In any case it rocks! I have it hanging on my wall. I know I probably shouldn't considering we are technically at war with the Klingons…but I really like it! I did make sure not to open it in front of anyone like your note stated, though several people looked very curious when the box came on board. Hee hee. I love messing with their minds!

Hope you liked my gift. I know you already knew that you were getting a cloaking device, but I thought you'd like the little extras I added to it just for you. Just be sure not to tell anyone from Starfleet. Basically, if you didn't understand the directions, you can still fire weapons while cloaked. We can't at this time, or so Starfleet thinks. But the Romulans and Klingons can't either so I didn't think it necessary to upgrade it just yet. I like to leave some aces up my sleeve.

Other than that Christmas has gone on like normal. We had a few parties, some just for specific departments and one for the entire ship. We did Secret Santa again. Scotty had me…three guess what I got. Yup, a big ol' sandwich! Which I ended up sharing with the man since he kept looking at it so longingly. It was quite tasty. I ended up with Nurse Chapel, so I gave her a set of really pretty hair clips, very nice and useful. I think she liked them.

We have luckily remained out of serious trouble since that battle with the Klingons a few weeks back. There were some instances where Kirk got into trouble on one planet or another. In fact he and Spock went down to a world that based its culture off of the 1920's Chicago! With Uzis and everything! When they beamed back both wore suits from that era. I admit, they looked good.

New Years is sure to be interesting this year. Kirk and McCoy are scheduled to get hitched! Wonder if they'll actually make it down the isle given how much trouble we get into on a regular day. Scotty and Sulu are excited about throwing a bachelor party. Chekov though got all confused as to which one they were supposed to throw the party for since both are technically the 'groom'. I told him it was a 'Jack and Jill' party. That just made it worse.

Happy Holidays!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	30. Chapter 30

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-118

Subject: Shuttlecraft blues…

Hey old guy! How are you? Good? Me? Well I'm amazed I'm alive actually. Why is that? Well, I'm so glad you asked. Here's how it all started…

Scotty and I borrowed a shuttle along with 5 of our engineering staff, mostly petty officers, but a few ensigns as well. We had to go to one of the remote stations to help them with upgrades and basic maintenance. The ship had other things to do so we left one of the Sub Lieutenants in charge of engineering, Booth actually, and made our way to the station. It took us four days of hard work to get that place even remotely functioning. I thought Scotty and I looked pale when we first saw it, but the poor ensigns and petty officers looked absolutely sick! Likely because they thought we'd make them do the entire clean up. Granted they did, but we were right in there with them getting down and dirty.

Anyway, on with the story. So we got everything back into order and upgraded. Scotty and I both lectured the engineers at the station on what the can and cannot do, and that it had better not ever look the way it did when we arrived, or they can expect hell to pay in the future. I think they got the message once Scotty leveled a threat involving a dilithium chamber and warp cores. Trust me, you don't want to know.

On the way home everything was going well and we looked forward to returning to the Enterprise, especially after surviving that place. However a sudden ion storm caught us and we had to force a landing on one of the nearby planets. Not the best option, but generally ok. Until we found the only planet in range was a literal ice ball of a planet. Think Antarctica times ten. Or Hoth, you know the ice planet in Star Wars? I have to remember to find those films and play them for some of the younger crew, it should prove amusing.

Now frozen wasteland aside, the 'crash landing' didn't do too much damage. However the ion storm had. We couldn't tell the extent until we got on land and could look at the direct damage. It was not pretty. The haul had been compromised and part of the energy cells damaged. This meant we wouldn't have enough energy to lift off unless we could find a way to fix it. But to do that we had to shut down all systems, including life support and the heat. The planet had enough oxygen to spare; it did not have the heat. I will say the kids were more than willing to pitch in and they offered no problems. Still Scotty and I ordered them to remain in the shuttle and huddled together for warmth while we worked. Scotty stayed inside mostly per my directions as I had better resistance to the elements.

While we worked on that he did have the rest of them work on contacting the Enterprise. The ion storm caused way too much interference and nipped that thought in the bud. Until it passed we had no contact. And given how strong it was going, it would be a while till we could connect with the ship.

So the boys sat together like a pile of shaking puppies. No fire allowed since hey combustible materials onboard. In essence…it got COLD!

I swear my fingers started to freeze together and they took a dangerously blue shade, even with my healing. Thank god none of the others were out in the elements; I think they would have died! As it was they had very unhealthy shades of blue all their own.

We managed to patch the shuttle up enough that we could take off, however given the storm we couldn't leave yet. We also couldn't turn the systems on or we would risk using up all the power and then we wouldn't be able to get the shuttle off the ground. At least not without leaving someone behind and that was not going to happen!

So we sat there for what felt like days. In reality it took about three more hours for the storm to pass, but time seemed so slow! When it finally did pass we sent an emergency message to the Enterprise and headed out. The communication mainframe had some damage, which made the connection difficult, and we almost didn't make it back to the ship before the makeshift repairs gave up. It was really like a Band-Aid more than anything, so it didn't last too long, longer than expected, but not long enough.

However right before it got serious, as in certain death serious, the Enterprise caught us in their tractor beam and pulled us in. Since we had very limited power running to the heating and life support so we could even get the shuttle moving, the whole thing had a layer of ice by the time we got into the shuttle bay, and all of us had contracted hypothermia of some sort. Yes, even me. In fact I got the worst of it considering the exposure I had. Boy did McCoy give me a lecture for that one. I had an all expense vacation to the sickbay for three fun filled days. Can you sense the sarcasm?

Actually I'm still in sickbay. I got an extension since McCoy doesn't like how my fingers and toes still look a bit blue. It was either stay or risk amputation…sigh…

I think he just wants a guinea pig for his new hypospray injections. He's acting like a frickin' bar tender the way he's mixing medicines up here! This has to be against some kind of regulation!

Uh oh, he's coming back. Gotta go. Hopefully I'll still have my fingers to type you another email.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Quickly hiding the PADD under her pillow she turned back to McCoy who thankfully had been distracted reading her file.

"So doc' am I clear for take off," she asked cheekily, hoping that today he would actually say yes.

McCoy threw her a half-hearted glare. "No. Your blood pressure still has not stabilized and the blood flow in your extremities is nowhere near where it should be. I think we're going to have to try the thermal blanket again."

Groaning she tried her best not to curse at the man. "But it's so hot!" Whining however was fair game.

"Then you should've thought about the consequences before spending hours in sub-freezing weather working on that blasted shuttle," he snapped back. "Death traps, all of 'em."

Rolling her eyes she didn't even bother arguing anymore. She had already gone round and round with the infuriating man, no need to give him an excuse to add a hypospray on top of the 'Blanket of Hell'.

As he tucked the blanket around her, specifically her lower legs and arms she felt a slight mischievous streak take over. "You know, if you really want to get my blood flowing, I know of a much better way," she had let her voice dip into a far more sultry tone so he could not mistake her innuendo.

McCoy blinked at her, slightly shocked as she had never thrown such comments at him. Finally he managed to blurt something out. "I am a married man!"

"Then call up your hubby, the more body heat the better, and I doubt he'd mind," she shot back just as smoothly, finally relenting to her laughter when the doctor turned beet-red.

Finally understanding that it was a joke he huffed irritably, taking no small pleasure in stabbing her with a hypospray in retaliation. "Keep it up and there'll be more where that came from!"

"It was worth it," she choked down her giggles.

He stalked off muttering about good-for-nothing-lieutenants and women in general. Grinning broadly Lexi snuggled down into the portable sauna and relished her small victory.


	31. Chapter 31

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-207

Subject: If I never dream again…

Hey. What's up with you? I'm not really expecting a response. Sort of given up really, except for the occasional reminder that you're alive through other channels. Hopefully you haven't gotten into too much trouble.

I've kept a pretty low-key existence these past weeks, especially after the shuttlecraft incident and messing with McCoy's head. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that. He tried to tell his husband on me, but when I argued that I offered for him to join in as well he didn't see the problem. That got us both thrown from sickbay.

Did you know that there are five thousand, six hundred and twenty nine blue wires on the third deck? Of course not; how could you? You're not here. Well there are. There are as many red ones as blue and twice as many black wires but only half as many yellow wires…

Sorry have I lost you? I think I lost myself. What's worse is Rabble is the one correcting me. If you can't tell I'm slightly out of my mind. I haven't slept in six days. From what I hear if you go without sleep for eleven days a human can die. I wonder if I'm included in that…

Why am I not sleeping? Simple, we ran into a weird plant on one of the new M-Class planets we explored. The science team had to bring up samples. The plant releases a strange pollen that infects a person's mind. While one is awake the affects don't really bother them much, but when the brain shuts down in sleep…well let's just say people have been having strange dreams. Most of them have been pleasant if on the weird side for the majority of the crew. However some have suffered horrible nightmares. Three guesses which category I fall under…

Sometimes I see myself as a child on the streets of Tortuga, especially the first day there and watching my 'father' walk away. Sometimes I dream of Tarsus IV and that bastard Konos. But mostly I dream about the worst time in my life.

I know you've researched my background looking for information, during and after your search for me. I also know there are four years unaccounted for. From the age 11 to 15, the latter being when I arrived on Tarsus. I also know that despite your best efforts I still haven't spoken to you or anyone about that time…

After the past six days of reliving some of it I realize I had not gotten over it like I thought. Instead I suppressed it into the farthest reaches of my mind. But not even that was safe from the alien plant. McCoy and his medical team have been trying to help those suffering the worst effects. Mainly giving them therapy sessions, advising them to 'talk it out'. Better than 'hugging it out' but still up there on my least favorite things to do.

I've only managed to avoid the doctor by not telling anyone about my nightmares. They think I'm simply having strange dreams like the rest of the crew. I know it's bad to lie, but I don't want to share this with them. But I also know I can't go on like this for another night. I'm worn out and hiding in the jetty tubes to keep others from finding out will only work so long. I might actually start playing with the wires instead of just counting them. Lord knows the damage I could do then.

So I'm going to take a crack at this 'talking it out' thing, or more specifically writing it out. I'm not going into details 'cause I don't want to and well, you probably don't want to know.

I just turned 11 when I was taken from the orphanage on Cyrus 7, the place they put me after authorities found me on Tortuga at age 6. I had liked it there. The matrons weren't exactly caring, or even nice, but they were fair and as long as I followed the rules I didn't get punished. As you know, rules are important. A couple of the other children were taken too, but it seemed very targeted. All of us taken were…stronger than the others, physically and mentally. We also healed fast.

You once asked me during that time you took me hunting Drackles where I learned to move so silently. I'm sure you knew I lied when I told you Tortuga, and you would be correct in that knowledge. The people, and I use the term lightly, that took us were militants from a world known to 'create' soldiers. What they did is they found good candidates, kidnapped them, brainwashed them (sometimes literally removing portions of the brain) and trained them into cold-blooded killers. They had tried to take out a portion of my brain, but it grew back, thankfully.

However, they managed to 'program' me to their liking. I couldn't help it. I know that's not an excuse and I should have fought harder, but all I wanted was to live. I hated every minute of it, yet at the same time I thought 'just follow the rules and you'll survive'. I found out later I was wrong; they tried to terminate us once they decided we were no longer needed. I should have known better, after all I had similar lessons on Tortuga.

I…don't want to go into what they made us do, but it was bad. I have blood of innocents on my hands. They had this code word and once it was said my mind just shut off and my body moved on its own, like a machine. Once the job was done they said another word and we 'shut down' for lack of a better term. We were living breathing weapons. I was a weapon, a killer, and a murderer… When I close my eyes I can still see it all, like it was yesterday…

If you decide you want nothing to do with me from now on I'll understand. I'm a bad egg. I suppose that's why father left me in the first place. The only good thing I can even say about it was that when they tried to kill us all, I didn't let my comrades fall alone. I tried really hard to save them too. If you can believe anything please believe that. It just seemed wrong to leave them, and when I later met you and learned the way of the Marines, I thought that maybe I inherited that trait from you.

I'll stop rambling now. I'm sure you probably have already stopped reading, after all who wants a grandchild like me…

I'm sorry.

Love,

Alexis

PS: I managed to get the words deprogrammed out of my head, along with the other survivors, so I shouldn't go into any 'trances' again. But if I do, please stop me. Any way you can.

Late in the evening, or extremely early in the morning, she paced in one of the junctions of the less frequented jetty tubes, Rabble across from her, propped up on one of the tubes' openings, staring at her. Words tumbled from her lips in random babble as she spoke to the toy in an effort to keep her body from falling asleep. Only silence answered her in reality though none could know what went through her head.

"What did you say," she turned on the same stuffed animal glaring at it. "I did not… Of course I would know that… Well that's just uncalled for," hands on hips Lexi huffed irritably. "Orange has nothing to do with this! It's red I tell you, red! Worst color in the universe…Of course you wouldn't know! You can't even see color… It's blood! All over, can't you see it…"

As she ranted at the tiny creature she didn't notice the two men making their way quietly to her from the jetty tub behind her. Both shared extremely worried looks as they listened to her 'conversation'.

"No it won't come off! I've told you I've tried before… Cut them off," she paused contemplating her hands with tired sleep depraved eyes, underlined with deep purple she had somehow managed to hide the past days. "There's a thought…"

This new line of thinking along with the fact she pulled a knife from her belt, a rather large knife, had both men quickening their movements.

"Lieutenant! Stop right where ye are," Scotty's deep voice echoed in the tubes causing the woman to freeze, knife held firmly in her grip though away from her body.

McCoy used this to his advantage and tackled her, knocking the blade away and easily over powering the exhausted female. She squirmed and cried when she saw the hypospray, begging him not to make her sleep, to keep her away from the dreams. It pained him to do it but he stuck the needle in her neck and administered the sedatives. It didn't take much to knock her out at this point, but he wanted to make sure she stayed down for the count.

"How is she," Scotty asked as he knelt by them, eying his engineer.

McCoy sent the man a sneer. "Do I look psychic to you? Give me a minute," pulling out his tricorder he read over her vitals. "Heart rate is ok. Blood pressure unsteady. Her neuro readings are not good, obviously her grandfather was right about her not sleeping for days. She's severely fatigued as well. Once we get her to sickbay and administer the cure Spock's made up, I'm going to keep her sedated for a few days to make sure she gets sleep."

The Scot nodded, frowning as he helped the other man maneuver the unconscious woman's body so they could get her down the tube. "Should she be this light?"

"No," snapped the doctor, mentally adding another diagnosis to her list. "Looks like I can add skipping meals on top of exhaustion. Damn it. Between her and Jim I don't have time for anyone else on this blasted ship!"

Suddenly his communicator beeped. "Bones!"

"Speak of the devil," the man grumbled before hitting hit comm. to respond. "Yeah, what?"

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, we're bringing her out of the jetty tubes on deck two, then will be going to sickbay," he muttered all the while helping Scotty take her through the tubes.

"Good. Do you need assistance?"

"Nah, we got it," he assured the other. "And don't think for a second that I forgot about you idiot. Once I got her stable you will be meeting me in sickbay for a physical!"

Unsurprisingly the captain didn't respond to that. Soon the junction of the jetty tubes fell into silence, only the presence of a small stuffed animal kept them company, forgotten by the humans.


	32. Chapter 32

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-327

Subject: I guess I deserved that…

I finally got your message. McCoy took great pleasure in delivering it for you. He has one heck of a swing. I suppose he got lots of practice hitting Kirk upside the head. Anyway, it came in loud and clear. I was being an idiot for not writing you after the last email I sent you in February. I'm sorry; I'll try not to assume such things in the future. Also, I really did appreciate the letter you sent as well; it made me feel a lot better.

Surprisingly the 'talking it out' method seemed to help. Though McCoy told you how he found me and what he thought I was planning on doing. I was actually going to throw the knife at Rabble, but he doesn't believe me. Even in my sleep deprived state I wouldn't have tried anything so desperate or crazy. The good doctor disagrees. He said after that long without sleep my mind had ceased to function properly, though he just HAD to remark that he wasn't sure it ever worked properly to begin with. As such he confiscated all of my weapons…ALL of them. You should have seen the look on the security guards' faces. If I hadn't been so pissed I would have laughed.

I guess I should update you on the last month. After Scotty and McCoy found me I got a one-way trip to the sickbay…again, where they kept me sedated for at least twenty-four hours. Thank goodness Spock found a cure for the plant toxin that had infected the majority of the crew. I would have definitely fought if they tried to force me to sleep to face those dreams. Nurse Chapel and Hendricks kept trying to get me to talk about it, but I informed them I had already, and I was not going to do it again. They learned not to ask after the fourth time. McCoy didn't even bother. Not sure what you told him but he didn't push me for information like he normally would. He also didn't yell at me when I tried my escape attempt.

Anyway after that fiasco life went back to normal, well as normal as it gets on this ship. We had gone to Cestus III to investigate the destruction of a colony when we ran into some strange aliens. After chasing them into uncharted space both of our ships were captured by some beings call Metrons (not really sure what those are). They made our captain and the captain of the other ship, a Gorn (you remember the reptile looking species that's rather violent?) fight for the survival of their ships. Kirk won.

We then found a new M-Class planet and a group from the science department went down. They made sure to test everything before bringing any samples up for further research. We stayed there for about two weeks to fully map out the planet. Scotty and I used that time to 'update' some of Enterprise's systems. We didn't exactly tell them what we did, but no one has complained so we're working on the theory it turned out well. In all fairness we did stay away from the transporter.

Other than that I've been working on keeping my depression in check. Yeah I know I 'talked it out' but I still have to deal with the memories. It's been difficult, but I'm beginning to forgive myself a little bit. I know on an intellectual level that I had no control over those situations; still my conscience won't let it go. This is probably what I get for keeping it in all these years. And no you can't go hunting the SOBs because they were dealt with. Like I said they tried to kill us when we were fourteen. I didn't reach Tarsus until I was fifteen. Between that time the other survivors and I dealt with the problem. How do you think we managed to deprogram ourselves?

Again sorry I let myself go so long in the pity party. I promise to write again soon. Thanks again for sticking by me.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	33. Chapter 33

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-419

Subject: The Sparrow Strikes!

Ok, remember how I told you about Tortuga and that I actually met one pirate I could some what trust. Captain Teague. Well he has a son, named Jack Sparrow, Captain in his opinion though he always seems to lose his ship. The man is a nave no matter how one looks at it. Though he has something about him that just makes him fun. I suppose because he readily admits that he is honest in his dishonesty.

So we had docked at a space station, and captain allowed for some RnR. I didn't get to participate because the torpedo tubes needed work. As in I had to go outside the ship, in space and fix it manually. Booth and Rogers got to help me. We had a skeleton crew on board because who's going to attack a Federation ship at a station in their own territory? Yeah I know, not a bright thing to assume.

So in meanders this pirate and boy did he look the part. Dread locks, colorful patched clothing, so unclean that dirt ran from him, and carrying weapons. How did security not stop him? They thought he was a part of a traveling acting troop. While he's doing this, his ship the Black Pearl is slowly moving into position. Jack meanwhile gets onto the bridge and hacks into the system and pilots the ship away form dock. Then he locked down every room where those few Starfleet personnel that had stayed on ship were located.

He didn't get a reading on Booth, Rogers or me, pure luck on our part. Well you can imagine our surprise when the ship suddenly moves while we're in the middle of a delicate repair to the weapon's system while on the outside of the ship. Oh I was hot. My anger increased when no one answered my attempts at contact. This meant we couldn't go back in through the conventional methods, we had to crawl through the torpedo tube, close the air locks, decompress the area before opening the inner doors were we load the torpedoes. In all way more work than I wanted.

When we finally got inside and out of our work suits I checked the computer to find out what the issue was. Then I discovered the ship had been hijacked and everyone else was either stuck on the ship useless or back on the station. Good thing for me Booth and Rogers had no problems helping me run a counter op. I had Rogers work on over riding the doors that locked all our people in. Booth went with me up through the turbo tubes, since he cut off the lifts, and manually opened the doors to the bridge.

Jack was so busy enjoying his 'victory' that he didn't see us until we surrounded him. It wasn't hard considering the man sprawled out in the captain's chair instead of paying attention to his surroundings. I had Booth watch the fool while I fixed the controls and turned the ship around. I then sent a signal to the Black Pearl for Gibbs, Jack's first mate. Why he still flies with the miscreant I do not know. Basically I told them Jack got busted and for them to not try anything at this time as my weapon's system far outweighed their own. I also threatened to tell Teague on them, which I think really decided the issue for them.

By the time we got back to the space station, Rogers had let everyone out, security had escorted Sparrow to the brig under Booth's watchful eyes, and I had undone every hack and over ride the pirate had placed into our computer system. Kirk had quite a few things to say to Jack upon getting his vessel back, and from all accounts he took great pleasure in turning the pirate over to the space station's security. It won't hold Jack long, but no sense in telling the captain that.

Booth, Rogers and I all got commendations for 'rescuing' the ship and the security officers that let Sparrow on in the first place got reprimands.

So if you run into anyone calling themselves Captain Jack Sparrow, watch your wallet and your ship 'cause the man has sticky fingers!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Alexis


	34. Chapter 34

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-524

Subject: 32 and grounded…

Not much has happened lately. In fact we've been really bored down in engineering. The science departments and linguists of course have lots to do as we have discovered two new planets. So we're sort of drifting in space between the two while the away teams do their work.

Obviously Scotty and I can only take so much down time, even with the new updates to read about. So Scotty might have tinkered with the warp drive one day and I might have been playing with the lasers and defense system, but it was NO reason to ground us! No one got hurt, and we didn't really need that scaffolding and catwalk anyway.

Apparently Kirk and Spock disagree… Which led to both of us being confined to quarters for a few days and we have strict instructions not to do any engineering work that they do not approve. To make it worse Spock, the evil pointy-eared dork, decided since we had so much time we needed to hold classes and seminars for the younger engineers.

Ok in reality that wasn't a bad idea, and I do like teaching the brats things, but it's the principle! He actually wanted us to have a test and grade papers! Can you believe that?

Thank goodness that our confinement has been lifted. Just in time for our monthly poker game! If you remember last time I told you about it we had to find a new place to have it. Some of the younger engineers kept finding us, or one of the other officers. God forbid if the hobgoblin finds out! No doubt it is a breach of several different regulations. Which probably is what makes it so much fun…

Anyway wish me luck. I heard a rumor Booth has saved up for this little game, and McCormick might be bringing his Spartan knife collection. You know how much I love knives.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The six of them sat huddled together deep in the ship's bowels, a small box used for the table. All around them jetty tubes sat leading to various points in the ship. They knew to keep their voices down, even though the sound didn't travel too horribly from their location.

"Bloody 'ell!"

"How did you…"

"No way! Again!"

"Damn it!"

"That's the way it goes gents," McCormick cackled as he pulled the winnings from the latest round towards him. "Oh, and Lady."

"Bite me," Lexi huffed before taking a long swig from the bottle she had with her.

Various bottles of booze littered the table and the floor around them along with snacks. Poker chips were stacked in varying amounts in front of each member.

Booth grabbed the cards and started to shuffle them. "Alright, same game, whose in?"

Every one anteed up as it was far too early to end the night just yet. Soon the cards were dealt and each person shifted their cards in an effort to examine their hands. No one bothered looking at anyone else, as the bluffing would come on the second draw. The next few minutes remained silent as cards were dropped and exchanged for others, hoping for better luck on the second draw. Final bets were made and the bluffing went to an all new level. A few called, some folded, but only one took the pot with a pair of threes.

"Ha! Back in the game," crowed Lexi, grinning madly as she pulled the chips towards her.

"Damn! I don't know if I should call it a night or keep hoping the odds will favor me one time," Carter groused as he threw the cards towards Booth. "Deal better this time!"

"Hey man it's all the luck of the draw," the other defended. "Or have you noticed that I'm not exactly winning either?"

"Enough lads," Scotty snipped taking a shot of scotch. "If anyone is havin' a case o' hard luck it's meh." His accent had thickened over the course of the night, sometimes making it hard to understand him.

"Hurry up and deal, we only have another hour before people start wondering where we are," Rogers warned. "And what we're up to."

"What are you up to," a new voice with a familiar Russian accent startled the lot of them.

Several curses and cries of surprise left them as they turned to find Ensign Chekov squatting in one of the Jetty tubes watching them curiously.

"Damn It ta 'ell lad," Scotty managed to catch his breath first. "Don'a do tha'! Ye scared the piss out o' meh!"

"I am wery sorry. I jus' be heading to bed when I heard woices," the boy sat down watching them intently. "What ees game you play?"

"Poker," Booth informed him, showing him the deck. "Wanna play?"

"But ees zat not gambling? Ees against regulations," he frowned.

"Chekov, you're 19 years old, and live on a ship," Lexi gave the young man a look. "Surely you've done something or another that wasn't regulation in order to relax or have fun. This is something we do. We're not hurting anyone and everyone who plays knows exactly what they are getting into. We're all adults here."

"True," the smile on his face grew as he realized he was included in that statement. Many still treated him like a child because he was so much younger than the others, but not this group of people. "I do not know how to play. May I just watch for now? Maybe next time I join?"

"That's fine with us Pavel," Rogers nodded. "Just remember this is a secret game. Only the people here and a few other engineers know about it. Keep it on the down low and it's cool."

"Of course. I am not snitch," he promised, his serious face brought smiles to theirs. For the rest of the time they played the game they would explain why one hand won over another and the various rules. They even played a ghost hand so he could try his luck without risking any actual losses. They considered it a good night, after all they didn't often get to corrupt the younger generation.


	35. Chapter 35

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-607

Subject: Happy way over the hill…

Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear grandpa…. Happy birthday to you….! Imagine a lot of very bad singing with that. Ha ha!

So how old are you now? I'm thinking an even 250! Hope you don't have any candles on your cake, that would be a fire hazard, and fire is bad. Unless caused by a hydrogen grenade for specific purposes… I digress.

So are you having a good birthday? I hope you got the card I sent. I had to once I saw it. It just screamed 'send me to grandpa to piss him off about getting older'. I know…it's a gift.

Nothing new happening here in Starfleet land. We had to host a couple of ambassadors and take them to a conference, but I didn't have to deal with them. Poor Scotty had to get trussed up in his dress uniform along with the other senior officers. I tried hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. Still it's a good thing I didn't have to deal with those hoity toity officials. I would most definitely have said something wrong. As you know I never put stock into titles or others who thought themselves better than the rest of us normal people.

I heard Kirk did well though. Probably because the guy can talk out of both sides of his mouth like a professional politician. The fun part is he only does it around said politicians, and sometimes he hides insults in his words that they can't pick up because of his excellent delivery. A true master of words that one.

Gotta go. Kirk destroyed one of the panels in the main dining room after dinner. I think he got pissed that one of the ministers tried hitting on McCoy. I'm slightly jealous myself; not even I managed to get the doctor that flustered.

Anyway, happy birthday you ancient man. Which reminds me…did they have cakes back in the Stone Age? I'm sure you remember…

Take care of yourself! Don't get killed. You need to live to at least 1000. Goals are good for old people, or so I've heard.

Love,

Lexi

The younger, prettier Grimm.


	36. Chapter 36

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-720

Subject: Houston we have a problem…

To think the month had started out so great. We managed to have the annual 4th of July picnic, though a few days late as we ran into some Romulans on the actual holiday. Managed to caused some very nice laser marks to the ship, which took hours to repair. Sadly Scotty and I couldn't implement our strategy for winning again this year as Kirk and Spock set new rules. Spoil sports.

We had to stop for repairs at Andoria as it was the closest planet with a Starbase. Once repairs got completed the captain allowed us some shore leave. While very kind this turned out to be the worst decision. The Andorians have a festival that they celebrate to promote long life in their culture. At least that's the basic translation. What it really consists of is a party to match males and females in an effort to breed and perpetuate the species. In essence they are married that night under the influence of 'special' drugs that supposedly help them chose the perfect mate.

I can sense you're probably already guessing where this is going, but don't jump to conclusions just yet.

Somehow they decided a few of us should join in the party/mating ritual. Only they didn't exactly tell us the details. Instead five of us happened to get corralled with the main group of 'singles' looking to hook up and were led to the temple and locked in with them. Next thing I know goblets of juice are passed around. I tried to decline, but they were very persistent and one managed to get it down my throat while another held me.

Don't ask me why they forced it, only that I think a few had been 'reluctant' in the past and they thought that once I 'got over' my nerves everything would work out fine. Well the elixir worked quite well as I don't exactly remember that night. I do however remember walking up, naked, next to a man.

Here's the kicker. Out of every male that was 'released' into the temple for the females to find and possibly choose as a mate, I found one from the Enterprise. The other's weren't quite so lucky or unlucky as the case may be. Now who is the lucky husband? Why none other than Doctor Leonard McCoy.

I know, how is that possible with him being married to Kirk? Well according to the Andorians, as long as the current marriage is a same sex union it is not illegal for one or even both to take on a member of the opposite sex as a partner since it will help with procreation.

Obviously the first thing we did when we realized what had happened, aside from dressing at a speed that could create a record, was to go to the magistrate and annul the 'union'. However, according to Andorian laws, which Starfleet fully upholds and endorses, we can't get divorced. We tried appealing to Starfleet command. They thought it was a great idea, as having some of the smartest people in Starfleet procreate would undoubtedly lead to smart future generations. I won't lie, I felt rather sick at that point.

Kirk was livid, and McCoy too. From the looks I keep getting everyone appears to think I caused this mess. Let's forget about the other three who ended up with Andorian mates. No they focused on the fact that medicines don't usually affect me and as such I couldn't have been under the influence of the elixir. Therefore I purposely chose McCoy so I could have him to myself. Funny, I remember getting turned into a child by a strange drink on another planet but no one else does. And it's not like I knew what the blasted ritual was about.

I'm staying as far away from them both as possible, though some of the looks I keep getting, even from my 'friends' hurt more than I can say.

What's worse, the elixir has done something to me. I keep feeling pains, mostly in my stomach, the longer I'm away from McCoy. I've tried every technique I've ever learned to ignore the pain, but it gets worse as time goes on.

I sent a missive to the Andorian minister in hopes of getting more information about it. Apparently the elixir stays in the system for a while acting as an aphrodisiac of sorts. Basically it helps the newly bonded couple to have sex more often. To ignore it brings pain. As you know I haven't allowed anyone near me before or after that night. I don't think McCoy is having the same issue.

In a further effort to stem the damage I asked Scotty to switch me to delta shift. So now I'm working graveyard. At least Scotty seems to have my back. He tried to talk me out of it, since he would miss my company, but in the end I convinced him it would work the best for all involved.

So I've been at it for a week and a half. It was hard at first, adjusting to the new schedule but nothing I can't handle. Actually it works well. Scotty leaves me a list of things he couldn't finish during the day and I complete them on my shift and vice versa. The ship is running great.

Now if only I could say the same about me. I mean I know I have C24, and heal quickly and medicines generally don't affect me, aside from actually making me sick. Still, how did I become the bad guy in this? I didn't want to ruin Kirk and McCoy's marriage. I didn't want to marry either of them. Sure, I thought McCoy was hot and held an attraction for him, doesn't mean I planned on doing anything!

Sigh. I guess I'll hold out and see what happens. If it doesn't get any better it may require…other options.

Don't get mad at them, they are reacting like most people would. I just wish I didn't become the proverbial punching bag. Hopefully in my next email I'll have better news for you.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

I'm keeping my last name no matter what!

Alexis Grimm, now McCoy technically, sent the email off to her grandfather and headed down to engineering. Since she started the Delta shift she rarely ever saw anyone from Alpha, except for Scotty who would meet with her every morning right before his shift started. Still most of their conversations remained on a professional level. Not that she blamed him or anyone else who started avoiding her. No one wanted to get on the bad side of the captain at the moment, and befriending her would do just that.

At least the people on the shift she worked with seemed to not care. They did what she told them to do and they treated her fairly. Considering she out ranked them it didn't surprise her. One of the other engineers on her shift, Ensign Bali Hashimi, had also found himself married, though to a young Andorian woman who had no problems leaving home to live with him on the ship. The other two, a man and woman, had chosen to transfer to the Starfleet bases on Andoria to be with their new families.

Lexi supposed it didn't hurt that she actually took time to train and teach the men and women on her shift different tricks of the trade that one only got from experience. Not that it took much time. The night shift had less than half the people they normally would have on the day shift. It made for a very quiet night. It also helped in keeping her pain a secret. No one noticed if she found a small hiding hole to sit for a minute and catch her breath or try to work through the spasms that shook her frame.

In fact that was what she was currently doing. A rather strong wave of pain had hit her and she barely made it to her favorite hide away before her knees gave out. Kneeling on the floor, arms barely holding her up, she fought to breath deeply and push the pain back. Another wave passed through her bringing nausea with it. Unable to stop herself she coughed dislodging the thick liquid in her throat. Looking down at the hand she had used to stifle the cough she stared in disbelief at the familiar red covering it.

"Lt. Grimm," Ensign Hashimi's voice startled her out of her daze. Looking up she found the young man looking at her in worry. His eyes grew wide when he saw the blood. "I'll call sick bay!"

"Stop," she choked out. "Don't call them. I'm fine."

"Fine? Excuse me ma'am but you are far from fine," he turned back to her, incredulous. "That's blood you just coughed up!"

"I am aware of that Ensign," she snapped. Wiping the offending mess on her black pants, which effectively hid the stain she made her way to her feet. "It's nothing I can't handle. Just go back to your post."

"Ma'am, this isn't normal," he argued, not letting up. "This is because of the ceremony on Andoria isn't it?" Sometimes Lexi disliked that everyone on the blasted ship had such high IQs. "You've disappeared a few times then come back. I know you've been in pain, I can see it around your eyes…but if you're coughing up blood too…"

"Look, Hashimi," she sighed, rubbing her eyes to ease the tension. "I appreciate your concern. Yes I have been in pain, no this is the first time I have coughed up blood, however I've dealt with worse and I will deal with this," he started to speak and she cut him off. "Without anyone else knowing. I'll make it an order if I have to."

"Aye aye ma'am. But if it gets worse will you at least go see Doctor House? He works the Delta shift too."

A compromise, but one she could live with. "Yeah that's fine. I might have to see him for sleeping aids anyway." She visibly stabled herself. "Back to work ensign."

Lexi watched him return to his station praying he would not say anything to anyone about the whole mess. Sighing deeply she once more forced the pain back and went on about her business.


	37. Chapter 37

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-809

Subject: One is a lonely number…

If you can't tell from my last several emails, I'm bored and lonely. Talking to Rabble only gets me so far before I start questioning my own sanity. Which admittedly wasn't that great to begin with. I've skipped the last two poker games. Partially because they were during my shift and mostly because even though they say they it's cool, I know most of the guys still worry about pissing off the captain. Scotty offered to change the time so I could show up, but I turned him down.

At least the people on my shift are warming up to me. The midshipmen don't even flinch any more when I speak to them. That's good right? sigh I feel pathetic. Of course that could be a result from the lack of decent sleep lately. I just can't get comfortable. I think I might actually break down and go see Dr. House during my break tonight to get a sleep aid. The Scotch is no longer working, and I won't try to get Romulan ale because I doubt it would take much for Kirk to throw me in the brig at the moment.

Yeah I know Uhura told me that he's calmed down about the whole thing. Apparently they all have, and many are realizing they jumped to conclusions way too fast, but I'm not ready to test those waters just yet.

Bright side, I've never been able to read so many books before. I even caught up on those fantasy books I like. There's this one author from the 20th century that really rocks. I've been reading his series for a while now. I also have more time to play with my toys. I created a new type of phaser that can burn through six feet of solid steel, and I even found a way to make a shuttle faster and have stronger shield capabilities without exhausting the power source. Right now I'm tinkering with the idea of a shuttle that can reach at least warp one. I think it could prove useful in the future.

All right I'll stop bothering you today. I'm sure you're getting tired of all the emails day after day. Then again you're probably on one of your missions and haven't had a chance to read these… Huh, I can imagine what your face will look like when you open your email to find so many from me.

Oh well, you're old enough and should have plenty of patience by now to handle it!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

That evening during her break she made her way to sickbay only slightly annoyed with how relieved Bali looked when she told him that. At least she knew McCoy would not be there. Then again from what she heard House made McCoy seem like a ball of sunshine in comparison.

Reaching said doors it took a moment for her to steel her nerves before she walked in head held high. Not surprisingly only one nurse was on duty with House, and she was busy with PADDs. Looking around she found the doctor sitting by the far biobeds watching what looked like an old soap on his PADD. Moving silently like always she joined him, quickly getting caught up in the show.

After a few minutes she couldn't keep her curiosity to herself. "So is Mandy with Greg or Michael?"

"Whoa!" House started, hand on chest as he turned to her. "Don't you have any respect for someone's heart! Sneaking up on them like that," he admonished in a rather snide tone. "And technically she's with Michael but she's seeing Greg on the side."

"Ah, forbidden lust. Nice."

"I take it from your clothing you are not one of the medical staff which means you came here for actual treatment," he groaned as he stood and turned the PADD off tossing it on one of the beds. "Which means I actually have to work. Can't you come back tomorrow when McCoy is on. He actually cares about people."

"I'd rather not, because I dare say I'm one of the few he could merrily watch die," she drawled right back. "Besides I just need a couple of sleep pills. Surely you could take a minute for that?"

"I would love to say yes, but those nasty little regulations force me to run an exam first," he pushed past her towards the main area. "Come on. I don't have all night."

Shaking her head she followed him and sat where he indicated letting him run his little tests. He didn't ask questions and she didn't provide answers. At least until he ran the tricorder over her three times, frowning after each reading.

"Alright I give," he looked up to her, eyes narrowed as if trying to solve a fascinating puzzle. "According to this little baby your muscles are spasming at an incredible rate which would indicate severe pain. Yet you're sitting there like nothing is happening. And you have an ulcer that according to the readings bleeds fairly often. So either the equipment is faulty, or you have been keeping secrets."

"Well gee wiz doc, I think I'll have to go with door number two," she replied wryly. "But as I am asking for sleep aids and not for treatment for the other issues it's not really your business."

He scoffed. "I'm a doctor, anything happening to your body is my business. Call it a morbid fascination with puzzles that need solving. And considering you pretty much heal from anything, and have had few to no medical issues aside from injuries or random alien viruses, something as common as an ulcer shouldn't be popping up in your system. Your muscles should also not spasm at the rate they are, which indicates an anomaly. I do love anomalies."

"Good for you."

"So tell me how long has this occurred?"

"Since Andoria, though it started relatively minor and has increased over time."

"When's the first time you coughed up blood?"

"July 20."

"Amazing."

"That it's been going on so long?"

"No, you're telling me the truth. That almost never happens," he cocked his head to the side, a smirk plastered on his features. "After all everyone lies."

"True, but many times they tell the truth, they just don't give all the details," she added.

House eyed her thoughtfully. "Ok I'll give you that one. Now considering you're asking for sleep aids the spasming is obviously bothering your rest. So why not let me treat the spasms?"

"Can you? Nothing I've used seems to work. I've exercised, stretched, drank more scotch than my liver can probably handle, I even tried pain meds and the spasms still wreck havoc," leaning back on her arms she returned his look with a cool one of her own. "Whatever 'elixir' the Andorians used that night seems to have affected my system. Since they wouldn't tell us what was in it exactly, and I still get sick on medications, how do you plan to 'cure' me?"

"Hmm, you're right. Forgot about you aversion to normal medications," he read through a PADD which no doubt held her charts. "Only thing that works are sedatives. Well damn."

"What can I say, I like to be difficult."

"Obviously," he snorted. "Alright I'll hook you up. More than likely the sedatives will help with the spasms anyway. But I want you back here in two weeks to see how they are working. I also want to keep an eye on that ulcer. If it gets worse you may need surgery."

Lexi didn't say anything to that, instead she silently accepted the bottle of pills and returned to engineering.


	38. Chapter 38

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-825

Subject: Doctors are evil. I think it's a pre-requisite.

Ok remember how I told you I finally got some sleep pills from House but I had to go back for a check up. Well I did, cause I didn't want him hunting me down. Despite his declaration of dislike for people, he certainly does enjoy treating them, even if his bedside manner sucks. So I went back during my break.

The pills have worked quite well, though only for four to five hours, but it's enough for me. I mentioned this to House and he frowned declaring that he had given me the strongest dosage they had for sleep pills and anything more borders on illegal. Apparently he expected them to knock me out for nine to ten hours. He can't give me a double dose as that too would break regulations. I told him it was fine as I at least got to sleep, but he disagreed. (good thing I didn't tell him about chasing the pills down with whisky) This led to a battery of tests, which also revealed something slightly disturbing. I'm not healing like I should.

House accidentally cut me but we figured no big deal because it would heal right away. Two days later and I still have a mark. I wonder if what the Andorians gave me has regressed my body. It might explain how I'm able to grow an ulcer now. Oh, that thankfully has not changed any, so no surgery for me. I still cough up blood occasionally but not often.

Anyway, as I have become an even bigger 'anomaly' House has asked for more tests. I told him as long as McCoy didn't have to get involved I didn't care. Yeah, I'm still avoiding him and the captain, and just about everyone on Alpha. I don't even speak to Scotty much anymore. I'm becoming a regular recluse. I don't think I meet the definition of a hermit as I don't live alone in the middle of nowhere.

Whatever, House agreed to my terms. I think he just wants to solve this himself. That or he seriously enjoys my discomfort.

Other than that not much going on. My night crew is doing really well, and we've managed to ease some of the day shift's load. Hashimi and his wife found out she is three weeks pregnant. Apparently Andorians know early. Both are rather excited about it.

I did hear about some commotion on the day shift. They found another M-Class planet, only this time the locals were extremely primitive but excellent warriors. So good that the Klingons were trying to give them technology to win them over, which would have ruined their natural evolution and could cause issues down the road. Somehow they managed to put an end to it. I'm kind of bummed I missed a good fight, since I haven't even been able to spar with Spock.

Don't worry, I still work out and keep in shape, just in case.

Gotta go, I have to catch up on work since House kept me longer than the usual hour for his tests the other night.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Stretching out the kinks and ignoring the responding muscle spasms, Lexi made her way to the mess hoping to grab a snack before she went on duty. She knew she risked running into some of those from Alpha since it was only 8pm, but her stomach refused to wait and her replicator would only give her bland foods, courtesy of House. Hopefully she could con someone into getting her something with more flavor.

In her state she didn't have quite the same knowledge of her surroundings or reflexes, so she didn't hear the commotion in the mess hall. By the time the door opened to allow her entrance it was too late.

It registered when someone ran into her, and then a sharp pain in her abdomen notified her of a problem. Looking up she saw an unknown alien stumble back, obviously surprised by her arrival. When he did so he jerked his hand and something pulled from her stomach. Looking down she saw a blade covered in bright red blood. Following his wide eyed stare she found a large puncture wound on her stomach, blood flowing freely as the skin refused to heal. All sound had stopped so she didn't hear any of the screams or even notice people taking down the intruder or others coming to help her.

As her vision tunneled and turned black all she could think was that this was not a good thing.

The next time she woke up she was in sickbay, laid out on one of the biobeds, the steady beep of the heart monitor echoing in her ears. Thankfully someone had enough sense to keep the lights on low. She tried to move but her limbs felt heavy, which indicated they had her on the really good medications.

Suddenly a face came into her view startling her. "Well hello sunshine," House greeted. "You finally graced us with your presence." He stood up going about taking her vitals and checking the machines. "You have been out for two days. I thought we agreed you would take care not to get injured since your healing factor is out of whack. What were you doing going to the mess in the first place?"

"Was hungry," she murmured, voice heavy from sleep and drugs. "Wan' real foo'."

"I prescribed you real food," he reminded her, though at the look she threw him he did smirk. "Ok, not so much real food as bland food, but you should obey your doctor's orders. Speaking of Doctors, McCoy got hopping mad when he found out about your recent health issues." Lexi snorted at that, which got her another grin. "Of course it also might have been the fact I was 'doctoring' your files a bit. Imagine, a doctor doctoring files… is that even possible?" He nodded, pleased when he received a smile. "Then when he found out that I have become your primary doctor and you refused treatment from him, very impressive considering you were unconscious, he had quite a few creative curse words to share with us." Typing something into her file he continued. "Of course I had to do the surgery to save your life. I take thank-yous in the form of hard liquor by the way, and don't worry if I left anything in there, it'll biodegrade. And unless your nifty healing factor kicks back in naturally or we find out why it failed in the first place you'll have a pretty scar that you can tell all sorts of lies about."

Lexi rolled her eyes, unable to fully answer since her energy had reached its limit.

"I also took the liberty of dealing with your ulcer since I was muddling around your stomach anyway," he added as he shot more drugs into her IV. "Well back to sleep, you lost a lot of blood and don't seem to be replenishing as well as you should. I put a call into the doctors on Andoria to get more information about that elixir. I should have answers soon. Nighty night!"

Lexi wanted to retort however the drugs pulled her from reality into the abyss of unconsciousness.


	39. Chapter 39

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-830

Subject: Don't get mad…

Ok probably not the best way to title this email, but seriously don't get angry. You're very scary when angry.

Well you see after my last email I went down to the mess to get real food, because House has been making me eat that bland crap for the past few weeks. He says it helped control my ulcer, I think he just wanted me to suffer. So in I went, but since I have not quite been up to snuff lately I didn't hear the alien trying to escape and ran right into him, and his knife, which went right into my stomach…I sort of passed out after that and since my healing factor has been off I had to go through surgery. I was out cold for two days, then heavily sedated for the next two days. In fact this is the first day I've been fully conscious.

I'm not technically supposed to do anything, since I lost a lot of blood and need to regain my strength but I convinced House to let me have my PADD so I could read. I doubt writing to you would be considered a no-no 'cause I'm not using a lot of energy.

Like I said I have basically been mentally absent these past few days so I didn't see it but the nurses told me that House and McCoy have gone rounds over my treatment. House is standing by the argument that he is now my doctor and he didn't have to tell the CMO about my condition since at the time it was not life threatening, and it was in my file if he bothered to read it. McCoy is arguing that as the CMO he had a right to know of any issues with any crewmembers, especially those that he normally didn't see in case he ever had to see them. He also threw in that obviously my condition was life threatening since I had deteriorated to the point I couldn't heal a small cut, let alone a stab wound. Then of course House HAD to throw in the fact I didn't want McCoy to know. Apparently that went over REALLY well. So I'm expecting one hell of a lecture any day now. I doubt I can feign sleep for long. And I can't get House to release me because McCoy used his powers as CMO to make sure that only he can clear me for duty.

Uh oh. Gotta go, enemy approaching. I'll write later…

Love,

Lexi

She hit the button and stuffed the PADD under her blanket and laid down eyes closed as McCoy moved to approach the room they had her in.

"Nice try," he muttered gruffly. "But I saw you awake before hand so don't bother."

Pouting she pushed up slightly against the pillows so she had better leverage. He went through his normal routine of checking her vitals, most of his techniques done in the old fashion way, which had him touching her. It took all of her control not to shudder at his touch. Not from repulsion or fear, but the pure pleasure she felt when his skin contacted hers. A very disconcerting feeling.

She did watch when he pulled the bandage back from her wound, fascinated at seeing the dark stitches that lined her skin in a neat long row. The skin around it seemed slightly red and was tender when he prodded it, but nowhere near the pain she had experienced over the past weeks. At least it seemed to heal, if slowly.

"It's not as far along as I would like, but it's closing," he muttered as he reapplied the bandage. Lexi nodded in agreement yet remained silent. She hoped this meant he would leave however the doctor had other plans as he sat in the chair next to her bed, hazel eyes boring into her. "Why didn't you come to me about your health issues?"

"Is this a trick question? Because I thought it was rather obvious you didn't want to see me," she shot back dryly. "Besides, I saw A doctor, I was unaware we had to see specific doctors on this ship."

"Not when it involves me," he snapped.

"Excuse me? And how exactly does this involve you?"

"I thought it was 'rather obvious' considering we both drank the Andorian elixir and got married," he sneered angrily.

"Ok," she turned to him, eyes glaring angrily. "That's enough. First off I didn't willingly drink that crap, or did you not notice those two guys forcing the drink down my throat? Second, I have no memory of that night aside from before the drink to waking up in the morning. So this rumor about me purposefully going after you in an effort to break you and Kirk up is utter bullshit. And despite what people may think of me I don't lie about important things like that. I may tell people I'm fine when I'm not, but I wouldn't say I forgot something like…doing…that," she blushed brightly and waved her hands a bit to emphasize what she meant before plowing on. "And finally, I'm the only one suffering any pains to my knowledge. Which is likely an adverse reaction to the alien elixir, 'cause hey not like that hasn't happened before. Or do I need to pull out the photos of me as a five year old sitting on the bridge of THIS ship?"

Neither said anything for several tense moments, nor did they look at each other.

"She's right you know," Kirk's soft voice startled them both as they turned towards the door he stood in. Lexi found it interesting that he looked somewhat abashed. "We both got so caught up in our own feelings about what happened that we forgot she was a victim too. As were three other members of our crew. In fact if you two hadn't ended up together we'd likely have two more Andorians on the ship."

"Thank you," Lexi stated simply, once again hoping that would be the end of it.

"Did you get through to the Minister?"

"Yeah, and I don't think either of you are going to like it," he sighed as he sat down in the second chair. He let a small smirk pull at his lips. "Looks like Lexi is getting her wish after all…"

"You're letting me get that portable dilithium chamber I want," she asked in all seriousness.

Kirk chuckled and even McCoy managed a snort. "No. You get to have that threesome you teased Bones about a couple of months ago."

Lexi stared at him blankly. "That was a joke."

"Be that as it may, this is not," Kirk leveled a steady gaze at her, which caused her to squirm nervously. "When I explained your particular issues and your physiology the Minister explained that the elixir they use mainly affects those with more than 23 chromosomes. It can affect humans obviously, but the affect it has on 'superior' beings is more potent and…deadly. Andorians have more than 23 pairs of chromosomes, however this has rarely occurred. In fact only once in a thousand years. If two partners that came together under the influence of the elixir do not complete the bond their bodies begin to break down. They are in constant pain and can no longer heal like they once did. Eventually if they do not bond their bodies shut down all together and they die. Given that you have gone so long without the bond, and your 'partner' is human, you will need another male to bond to as well in order for you to go back to normal. As I'm Bones' husband, and there is no way I'm letting anyone else do this, I'm the logical choice."

"So it's…that," again she blushed and waved her hands, causing both men to smile. "Or death?"

"Yeah."

She nodded then turned to McCoy. "Make sure I'm cremated and sent to my grandfather."

"Are you honestly saying death is preferable to having sex with us," McCoy frowned incredulously. Even Kirk looked a bit insulted.

"Yes. S… THAT may be easy for you guys, but it hurts a woman. Badly," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I had been aware of what was happening you can bet your life I wouldn't have done…it…that night on Andoria either. As it was I was sore for days after and there were…marks," she blushed brightly averting her gaze so she missed the look Kirk sent McCoy who also looked a bit flustered. "Anyway I decided a long time ago that I didn't like it and I would never allow anyone to touch me in such ways again…"

"How long ago are we talking," McCoy suddenly turned suspicious eyes on her.

"I was twelve," she muttered very matter-of-factly. "I wasn't fast enough or strong enough. I learned how to be after that though."

Both men froze at her words looking more like deer in headlights.

"You were twelve," Kirk let the words come out calmly, but they held a deadly tint to them. "And did you even want it?"

"Yes I was twelve and no. But like I said I couldn't out run him and he was like three times my size," she explained. "Besides, I saw the things that happened to the women on Tortuga. They were constantly having to be healed after a 'night' with men. I told myself even then I wouldn't let a man touch me like that, but like I said he got me anyway. Proved that it wasn't worth it."

"Lexi that's not sex, that's rape," McCoy hissed through clenched teeth. "What that man did to you was wrong. On so many levels I can't even think of where to begin."

"He's right Lexi," Kirk added, eyes looking outraged for her not at her. "Sex is nothing like that. Sure I admit sometimes it's uncomfortable, but between people that care and love each other it is very pleasurable. I mean…damn."

He sat back obviously at a loss for words now that he understood her dislike of the concept. For a man who had spent the majority of his young life doing that very activity it made him sick to think of what she had gone through.

Lexi looked down at her blankets trying to compute what they said with what her mind had already decided. While on an intellectual level she understood, in her heart and subconscious she couldn't let go of the fear and pain she associated with that act. Yet they both looked so troubled over it that she felt guilty bringing it up. And she did really want to live…

"If I agree to bond with you two…what can I expect," she asked weakly, teeth worrying her bottom lip. The couple shared a relieved look, silent words passing between them before McCoy spoke.

"Well, since you're so fond of them, there will obviously be rules…"


	40. Chapter 40

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-904

Subject: Nervous!

I really kind of wish you'd talk to me, but then again this isn't really the type of thing you like to talk about… I think I told you about the agreement I made with McCoy and Kirk. If you haven't read that email yet, or if you forgot, I'm basically going to get bonded to both of them tonight and will essentially be their wife. Yeah I know, that didn't quite sound legal to me either, but since it is for medical purposes no one is quoting regulations. For Starfleet records I will only be McCoy's wife, since we technically got married. The whole thing seems rather confusing once I put it on paper. In my head it makes some sense, but not much.

I guess it's the idea of actually belonging to someone; well in this case it's two someones. Still a rather odd concept, especially after being pretty independent for most of my life. That's not counting the few times I had no control, you know from 11 to 15? Even at the orphanage we could pretty much do what we wanted as long as we did our chores. Granted that had more to do with the fact the matrons didn't want to bother with us…which is probably why 'they' had an easy time of abducting us…

I'm getting a headache now. My stomach keeps flipping and my palms are sweaty! Is this how you felt all those times you got married? Not that this is a conventional marriage…ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I'm just working myself into a mess. Ok breathe. I am calm; I am a leaf on the wind…

Yeah that's not working. I think I need to shoot something.

Eeek! One of them just knocked on my door. I guess I have to go…

I really, REALLY hope this won't be as scary and painful as the first and only time I remember…

Ok. I can do this. I'm a Grimm Damn it!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

The soon to be Grimm-Kirk-McCoy…My name's going to be too long!

Hitting the send button she took a deep breath only to let it out as a squeak when the knocking came again. Steeling her resolve she stood quickly and crossed to the door before she had the chance to chicken out and hide under the bed. The door slid open to reveal McCoy standing there looking slightly embarrassed but mostly calm.

He looked to her and raised a brow. "Is there a reason you're carrying a knife?"

"What?" Following his gaze she found one of her throwing knives gripped securely in her hands. "Oh…uh…sorry. Safety blanket," she let out a nervous laugh that sounded more like a choke as she forced herself to drop the knife on the nearby stand. "Ok…ready…I think…"

Rolling his eyes he reached out and grabbed her hands pulling her close, his forehead meeting hers. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Jim and I are not going to hurt you," he assured her, his gaze gentle and caring with a hint of fond amusement. "If you don't want us to do something tonight just say the word and we'll stop. We won't do anything you don't want. Ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, letting out a long breath at his words. Taking that as a sign McCoy led her to the quarters he shared with Jim. They had agreed that she could keep her own quarters for now, as they were still in the testing stage of this 'relationship'. He didn't know how it would work out, but it should prove interesting.


	41. Chapter 41

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-1025

Subject: I thought Scary stuff didn't happen until the 31st!

Ok I remember vaguely that Halloween is the holiday most Americans celebrated, mainly with kids dressing up and knocking on doors for candy. Of course the scare factor and horror movies that came from that also seemed part of the how festivities, however I didn't think it was supposed to be a month long thing. The guys on my shift though think that once October hits then it's free reign on ghost stories and the like.

Yes I'm still on night shift. Like I told Jim and Len, I like that shift and the people on it. Plus with Scotty and me split up we get more done than ever. Since it made sense and the results are accurate, as Spock has told them with exact numbers that totally went over my head, they had to agree.

Anyway, one of my engineers O'Connell especially likes stories about mummies and ghouls and such. Apparently some great grandfather or other dealt with an actual Mummy back in his day. Not sure I believe him, but whatever. I figured we could use some good stories since we had time, and nothing needed immediate work. (That's because we have all new parts after the last firefight that caused damage) So they did it right, we lowered the lights, had flashlights sitting out, even marsh mellows and other candy.

Oh boy did they tell some doozies! I certainly had to look over my shoulder a few times after that, and in my closet. You would think after some of what I have dealt with in my life this wouldn't faze me. For the most part besides feeling slightly more paranoid it didn't. Until the weird crap started happening.

Things could get moved when no one was around. Strange noises echoing around the rooms when all of us were clearly visible. I thought someone was pulling a prank. Of course Harris swears he saw the ghost of his dead best friend, and Takashi was going on and on about ogres and fox demons. Not too sure sense he mostly spoke in Japanese, too upset to bother with standard.

Of course no one from the day shift has seen anything strange or unusual. And every time we checked for other people during our shift, but we haven't found anything, and the computer didn't read any extra life signs. It finally came to head last night when one of the boys actually got hurt. House was pissed we made him work and miss his Soap. Crotchety bastard.

While the majority of the men kept Kidman company in sickbay, wimps, Harris and Hashimi joined me in a ghost hunt. It tried to scare us, throwing out some very terrifying images. So I screwed up all my Grimm courage and faced it. Turns out it was actually an alien life form (looked sort of like a gremlin) that was curious about us. After hearing the ghost stories it thought we LIKED scary things.

It took a bit but I managed to explain everything to the creature. It became extremely fascinated with us. I managed to pawn it off on Jim and Spock the next morning along with a basic report of what had occurred. You should have seen the way the Vulcan and this alien regarded each other. It was…interesting.

I'm tired. Now that I know there's nothing worrisome in engineering I can catch up on some zzzs. Ok in truth it's because neither Jim nor Len can bother me today. They have too much work to do! That's what they get for being in charge! Ha!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed. And watch out for ghosts!

Love,

Lexi


	42. Chapter 42

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: 

From: 

Sent: 2261-1114

Subject: I'm a Fan!

You have so got to watch Firefly! Harris, a total geek at heart, hell he even has comic books, invited a bunch of us to see this old time TV series that was created in the 21st century. It's about space. It's frickin' hilarious! I love it! I'm just sad there was only one session, but they did make comics!

The main Captain character Mal reminds me of you. The no-nonsense captain but with enough sarcasm to make it fun! I know I know you are not 'fun', you're a marine. But you should see it. It is great. I bet Malcolm would like it!

Not too much has happened. We had to make a stop at Vulcan II for diplomatic reasons. Jim dragged Len and me to meet with Spock Prime. He's the one that came from the future alternate reality. They even had a feast. It was different. I don't think I've ever been to a party where so many participants looked utterly bored. It reminded me of one of the classes Matron Hilda made me attend.

I felt silly because they made me dress up. I couldn't just wear my uniform like I wanted, no they had to stuff me in a dress. Dorks. I admit it was rather pretty and looked pretty good on me, at least I think so. Though Uhura looked much better.

But I did feel rather flattered when my 'husbands' kept getting protective every time a male spoke to me. In fact one tried to ask me to dance but Len pulled me away stating that my 'dance card' was full and sent him on his way. I thought about saying something to him, but he actually dragged me out to the dance floor and took me for a spin. So I let it go. That and he had this look in his eye that if I said anything he might have to say something as well.

The only one he let dance with me was Jim, and he also held me in a fashion that screamed for others to stay away. I had half a mind to whack them both in the head, but I didn't get the chance. Once the banquet had completed and they could leave as was polite I got dragged back to their quarters and…well I didn't sleep for a very long time.

I'm sure I don't have to explain such things to you. Given how old you are, and how much 'experience' you have.

Ok, ok I'll leave you alone. Lord knows you don't want to hear this.

Nothing else new. We have orders to go back towards the neutral zone next week and scope out some of the border planets. Should prove interesting.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	43. Chapter 43

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: GrimmReaper 

From: asgrimm 

Sent: 2261-1209

Subject: Mudd Strikes again!

What would you do if you found out that one of your crewmen just happened to be an android? Personally I wouldn't have cared as long as he did his job and didn't complain. But the bugger had to kidnap Jim and then lock down engineering and send us via warp 7 to some weird planet. If he had left engineering alone I could have let it slide.

Yeah, Jim found that really comforting too. I told him that I did care if he got hurt, but he didn't so there was no reason for him to whine. Len agreed with me. I have to make it up to him with a massage. Brat.

Anyway back to the story, Mr. Norman, and how we didn't realize something was wrong with him from the name alone, took Jim and hijacked our ship. Once at the planet he took Jim, Len and Spock down with him to meet his 'king'. From the title I bet you can guess who that is. Yup. One Harry Mudd had somehow become king of a planet of androids. They gave him everything he could ever want, except the ability to leave.

Sure he had hundreds of beautiful android women to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, he wanted. But not being able to leave? A prisoner in his own home. So not worth it. Jim actually allowed several of the crew to go down to the planet for shore leave, which turned out to be a mistake. Again.

You see, Mudd had planned on taking the Enterprise and going on his merry way while the crew remained oblivious. Chekov and Sulu especially enjoyed the 'treats' that were offered. Len and Jim both looked I'm sure, and I don't doubt they even had some 'fun'. They denied it of course, but since neither of them would look me in the eye I'm guessing I'm right on this. I really don't care, but making them squirm is too much fun to miss.

Well Mudd didn't get to try out his diabolical plan. Instead the androids had planned to take over and go about the universe containing the 'destructive' humans. They sent four up to the ship. I sent them back in boxes. With little bows. No one takes over my baby!

Not sure what happened after that but somehow Jim got everyone back onto the ship, including Mudd and we got away. Mudd of course got a one-way ticket to the brig. Poor guy.

In all an eventful day, even if I didn't enjoy the hospitalities of the androids. I'm off to bed now. I pulled double shift today since Scotty went down to the planet too. I already told Jim and Len if they even thought about pulling one of their 'afternoon delight' stunts on me today they would have hell to pay! Really, you would think they would show consideration for their 'wife' who works all night! But no…..

Yeah, yeah you don't want to hear it. Read it…whatever.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed. Beware of androids bearing gifts!

Love,

Lexi

The flesh and blood version.

Movement of her bed woke Alexis from a dead sleep, which irritated her. Not bothering to look she pulled the blanket closer and pushed her face into her pillow.

"Go 'way. Sleepin'," were the only words she could bother getting out.

"But we want to reward you for doing such a good job protecting the ship," Jim whispered in her ear, laying down next to her pulling her body towards his own. As their forms melded against each other he nipped gently at her exposed ear.

"Then send me chocolates."

A second form joined them on the once adequately sized bed, for three though it tended to get crowded. A second set of hands joined the pair already exploring. "We'll do that too darlin'," the doctor's husky voice, deep with promises ghosted across her skin. "But right now we need you."

"Droids not enough," they could clearly hear the dry humor of her tone.

"Alright, I admit there was some…kissing," Jim huffed. "But nothing else. Besides why bother with an android when we have the real thing right here?"

Groaning in annoyance she turned her head towards them. "In other words, they got you all hot and bothered and neither of you could take care of 'it' until you got back on the ship, so now you want me to 'handle' the problem."

The two men shared a look before shrugging and nodding in agreement. "Pretty much, yes."

Sighing she moved so they had better access. "Those better be some damn good chocolates!"

"Yes ma'am. Only the best."


	44. Chapter 44

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: GrimmReaper 

From: asgrimm 

Sent: 2262-111

Subject: Who weeps for the gods?

I'm so tired. I just spent the last ten hours repairing damage to the outer haul along with several other engineers. How did we get damaged? A giant green hand from Pollux IV reached out and grabbed us. Then, get this, the god Apollo demanded that we stay. So Jim, and Len too Chekov, Scotty and Lt. Palamas, our resident anthropologist/archaeologist down to the planet to 'speak' to said deity. I of course had to pull a double shift…again. In fact I don't think I've been off duty the past 72 hours. Better not tell the boys, I don't need to get yelled at today, I already have a headache.

Anyway down they went, and I don't think I imagined it when I saw Scotty giving looks to Lt. Palamas…hmmm. I'll have to tease him about that later.

While they did that I worked with Spock to find a way to get the green glowing hand to let the ship go. He scanned for a power source and I worked to find a way to break the force field that held us. It had to be a force field, so don't go on with your sarcastic 'it could be godly powers' crap.

Moving on, according to Chekov, since I haven't seen anyone else, Apollo wanted us to come down and settle on Pollux IV as his 'children' and worship him. Yeah like that would happen. Then the old boy got the hots for Lt. Palamas, much to Scotty's irritation. He actually pulled a phaser on the alien! He didn't get a chance to shoot, but he tried in any case. I'm so proud! Apparently the alien could actually change sizes as well. From a normal 6 foot person to a towering 50 feet! So not the best opponent to have.

In the end Spock found the power source and we worked the ship's lasers to brake through the force field and destroy the power source of the god. Chekov felt bad for the alien, since he got all sad and faded away, upset that he could not be a 'father' to us. Needless to say we got out of there fast. Though we had to slow to impulse power so we can repair the damages done to the haul. There are actual fingerprints on the shell of the ship!

Sigh, I just got my second wind. Good thing too, I have to go down and finish some work that got put off. I might actually reach a record for days awake. Hope neither Jim nor Len find out…

Speaking of which, did I tell you what they gave me for Christmas? I'm sure I have. If I haven't I'll tell you. If I have you'll hear it again! They got me a gorgeous ring, it's gold, silver and bronze all woven together! It's to symbolize our marriage! Isn't that sweet?

I know, you don't care, and I heard about the email threats you sent to them. Very creative really.

I think I'll leave on that note. 

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi


	45. Chapter 45

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: GrimmReaper 

From: asgrimm 

Sent: 2262-223

Subject: There are more universes out there…

Ok so you remember the alternate universe future Romulans that basically caused all sorts of havoc and ended up with Pike as an Admiral and Kirk as a Captain? Well, another one struck. Once again Scotty was on the away team and his second in command while he's out happened to get injured. Idiot electrocuted himself while working on one of the security mainframes. Don't ask me how; I wasn't there. I just know that Spock called me down to the transporter room after the Captain and the others were supposed to return.

Instead I walk into a fight. Spock is working to control Uhura, who most certainly looked pissed. Security had Scotty and McCoy in their grips but Kirk was loose and fighting off two other security officers. As soon as I walked in he grabbed me to hold the others off. For once I didn't react on instinct and let Spock explain what had happened. Apparently the ion storm had disrupted the transportation process and our crewmembers went to the universe that the doppelgangers came from and vice versa. Only problem was that the captain and crew that had appeared on our ship were from a more barbaric dimension. The Kirk holding me looked shocked, but not so much as when I asked Spock if I could take him down. Then he looked cocky, like he expected an easy fight. I admit, knocking him out felt very good, and therapeutic.

So those four got tossed in the brig while I had to work with our transporter staff to figure out what happened. Spock knew the others, our captain and crew, would be working on the problem from their end. Can't say I disagreed. For all his tendencies and immaturity, Jim is very intelligent. Plus he had Scotty, Uhura and Len with him. Surely they would have figured something out.

Sadly during my work I had to go near the brig. 'Kirk' took it upon himself to go back and forth between insulting me and hitting on me. 'Scotty' made snide remarks about my engineering ability and 'Uhura' made snide remarks in general. The only one who didn't say anything strangely enough was 'McCoy'. As usual I ignored them anyway. I certainly wasn't going to inform them of my relationship with those from our universe.

Of course no one can expect the midshipmen to have gotten the memo. Poor Rodriguez, one of my night shift workers had been relegated to bringing me supplies. When he saw the four of them in the brig he just had to ask what my 'husbands' did now to piss me off. Oh the looks I got then. I didn't answer and sent the man on his way with strict instructions that no one was to come down here without further authorization. I finished the job and left before 'Kirk' could comment. As it stood, when we finally dragged them to the transporter room he tried to seduce me. Have to admit he kisses really well. So did 'McCoy' for that matter…I just hope no one tells them…

Darn it! I think I just jinxed myself! Someone's at the door. Gotta go!

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Shutting off her computer she went to answer the door, making sure to ask who was there first before she opened it. When Chekov answered she was confused but pleasantly surprised. At least until she actually opened said door and found Jim and Leonard standing behind the sheepish ensign.

"I am sorry. Zey made me do eet," he looked like a kicked puppy.

Rolling her eyes she waved him off. "S'ok. I figured they'd come calling." Moving aside she let the two men in and said goodnight to Chekov. Turning to the men in the room she raised a brow. "So…"

"YOU KISSED THEM?" Jim burst out, frown marring his youthful face.

"Technically they kissed me."

"Did they try anything else," Len asked, stepping forward and looking her over closely.

"Well… 'Kirk' tried to use me as a human shield, but once Spock verified he was not our Jim, I took him out. It felt strangely good."

"I'm sure," Len drawled in amusement, while Jim pouted.

"Other than few insults though, no they didn't do anything," she smirked wryly. "Why, did my other half accost you?"

"There wasn't another you," Jim growled, flopping down in one of the chairs. "Even if there was we wouldn't have taken such liberties…"

"Right… just like you didn't take liberties with those Androids a few months back. Or the time you kissed that ambassador's daughter, or when…"

"Ok! I get it," he threw his hands up to stop her. "But this time nothing happened! Well, almost. That Kirk had a woman, but I didn't touch her! So this is not about me! It's about you letting them kiss you!"

"But…technically they are you, just from a different universe, so technically that makes it ok," she argued cheerfully.

"Bones," Jim's voice took on a slight dangerous tone.

"You're relieved of duty until we decide otherwise," the doctor smirked at her sending chills down her spine.

"Oh…" Lexi tried to dart out her door to get away, but the strong arms of McCoy slid around her and pulled her back towards Jim.

"And you aren't leaving until you've learned that the only two us, or anybodies that you should be kissing are in this room," Jim explained, eyes dark with intent.

Needless to say it was a rather long lesson.


	46. Chapter 46

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: GrimmReaper 

From: asgrimm 

Sent: 2262-314

Subject: In a mood…

Hey. Sorry I haven't written for a while. I've been in a mood as the title points out. Don't know why I've just been despondent. Not even watching that stupid soap opera or trading witty barbs with House helps. Usually that perks me right up. I mean the man has such a sharp tongue that I can't help but rally up in defense.

Lately though I've been off my game. I haven't even seen Jim or Len lately. Sometimes it feels like they are avoiding me, yet at the same time I'm avoiding them. Did that make any sense? Yeah, me neither.

If I look back I guess my 'depression' started about two weeks ago, not too long after the whole evil Kirk and McCoy thing. We had stopped at Patience for some diplomatic event. I had gone with the initial away team and met with the 'royal' family. They seemed ok; then again I wasn't paying attention to them. I was paying attention to the nifty weapons the guards were carrying. I know my mind went on one track. It derailed to another when I was led to the main power plant with Scotty and started getting in a conversation with the head engineers there. I thought all was well until Len came and quite firmly said I was to return to the ship. Sort of put a damper on my day. Of course when I head to the beam up location I just happen to see two overly gorgeous women flirting with Jim, then nearly pounced on Len when he joined them. Neither one bothered to look at me or say goodbye.

Still I disregarded that figuring they were being polite. But when they came back to the ship they wouldn't look at me, and they haven't said more than a few words to me these past few weeks. Even their little afternoon visits have stopped. I guess I'm not good enough for them anymore. Not that I blame them, I mean I have nothing in the looks department compared to the women on Patience. All tiny and curvy with big breasts and long legs and…well you catch my drift.

The only good thing is I have been able to catch up on my sleep. Though that only lasted a few days, and now I'm having trouble sleeping at all…ARGGGGGG! Why is this bothering me? I've never cared about my looks before. Well ok I have, but not this much!

Sigh…I guess I went and got attached when I shouldn't have.

I could go find them and demand an answer, but for some reason I'm afraid of what they will say. So much for the Grimm courage eh? I can face down a slew of Drackles but not two itty-bitty little men. Great now I'm more depressed.

Ok I guess this calls for extreme measures. I'm going to have to raid the kitchen for ice cream.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Ice cream hunter extraordinaire.

Hitting send she glanced up at the clock seeing that it was the middle of the 'afternoon' and Alpha shift had another 3 hours on duty. Lunch was well over so no one would notice if she invaded the kitchens. Not bothering to change out of her Tribble pajama pants and matching tan tank-top, a present from Scotty and the boys for last Christmas, and sporting a pair of extra fuzzy neon pink slippers she made her way to the kitchens, nodding every now and again to passing crewmembers who looked more than amused at her attire.

Upon closing in on her destination the theme song for the twentieth century show/movie of Mission Impossible rang almost irrationally through her mind. Soon she was even humming it, which managed to lift her spirits as she began to slow her pace and creep up on the door. Checking inside she found it deserted as she suspected it would be. The main kitchen staff generally had a break at this time anyway.

Using the infiltration techniques her grandfather had bestowed on her she crept in grinning manically as she stood before the freezer. Looking left then right she verified the cost had indeed been clear before pilfering in the freezer for her brand of sinful pleasures. Giving a triumphant cry she pulled back holding a small pint of mint-chocolate chip ice cream. Quickly liberating a spoon as well she 'snuck' out of the kitchen and back down the hall to her room, grinning similarly to the Cheshire cat the entire way.

Again the theme song struck her as she ducked and dodged random people to 'hide' the 'fruit' of her little mission. At the threshold of her quarters she keyed the door open then spun to back into the room, keeping an eye out for anyone that might have witnessed her jaunt. Pleased that she had gotten away with the goods she tossed the pint into the air chuckling rather evilly in her opinion, only to stumble on the catch when a throat cleared suddenly.

Reminiscent of a five-year-old caught removing cookies from the jar she turned with wide eyes to her visitors, meeting the rather amused looks of her husbands.

"Uh…"

"Well at least we know who's been pilfering the ice cream," Len drawled, eyes dancing with humor.

"Hey," she snapped pointing a finger at him. "I am so not the only one liberating ice cream from that freezer, buddy-boy!"

"So you have accomplices," Jim jumped in, smug little smirk painted firmly on his lips. "Are they all dressed so…fashionably?"

"I like this outfit," she huffed, plopping sulkily into one of her chairs. Intent on ignoring them and enjoying her treat she popped the top to the container and dug out the first spoonful, taking her time enjoying the first bite. "So why are you gracing me with your presence," she asked after licking the spoon, unaware of the effect she was causing.

Both men looked slightly flushed, though from embarrassment or something else she didn't know. Finally Len coughed.

"Well, you see we know that we've been avoiding you these past few weeks. Rather unfairly," he started, unsure of where to go with this conversation. "We…uh wanted to explain our actions."

Lexi paused in her indulgence and actually looked at them, her heart sinking a bit as neither man would meet her gaze. 'They're going to end it,' she thought sadly, more than a little surprised at how much the thought hurt her. With pain in her heart she willed up what little strength she had and decided that she could let them off easy. After all it wasn't like they had wanted the relationship with her in the first place.

"It's ok," she waved them both off. "I understand."

"You do," Jim looked so hopeful that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Yeah. I may not have been paying that much attention, but I did notice the people on Patience," she assured them. How could she not considering they were everything she wasn't.

"So you know," Len gave a relieved sigh, which almost crushed her heart completely. They weren't even going to feel ashamed about wanting out of their relationship? A twinge of anger welled up inside but she fought it back.

"How could I not," she snorted, sounding more bitter than she wanted. Stabbing a bit at the ice cream she continued. "I mean, they were gorgeous. More like the type of women you two would go for. Complete opposite of me. Not like you wanted me in the first place. So I totally understand that you guys want out now that I'm stabilized and all. And who wouldn't after seeing those women," she started to babble, her grip on the spoon becoming so tight that it started to bend at the neck. "Who could compete with those legs, and breasts and…well everything," she snapped, the spoon finally breaking in too from the pressure she put on it. Taking a deep breath upon realizing what she had done Lexi forced herself to calmly set the part of the spoon she still held down on the table. "So yeah, it's cool."

Jim and Bones shared a look eyebrows raised. "Uh…ok," Jim finally breathed out. "I think we're not on the same page here. We aren't leaving you, or even thinking about it. And I'm guessing you're not as ok with that thought as you'd like us to think. Unless you just happen to have a thing against spoons now."

"We were actually talking about the reaction the people of Patience had to you," Bones clarified, somewhat amused and chagrined that she came to such a conclusion. "They tried to buy you from us. They had never met a woman like you that had so much knowledge and beauty. They tried to trade their own women for you and we refused."

"Oh," she squeaked as she realized the mistake she had made. "Then why avoid me?"

"They put something in our drinks to try and persuade us," Jim explained, taking the ice cream from her and carefully extracting a spoonful for himself. "It made us sort of 'volatile' when presented with a picture or even the mention of you. We were afraid if we saw you we would…do things that would not end well. Every time we saw you in the halls or in passing we had urges that weren't natural. It was only the past two days that we seem back to normal, though we held off just in case."

"So…you were staying away to protect me and I pretty much just embarrassed myself for no reason," she summed up. At their nods she held her hand out for the ice cream. "Give it back. I'm really needing it at the moment."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Eating ice cream or any sweets when you're upset is not the answer."

"I happen to find it a wonderful coping mechanism thank you."

"It's not so bad either," Jim mumbled through another spoonful of the treat. "Who knew mint and chocolate was this good?"

"Hey that's mine!"

"Not anymore!"

Bones sighed as Lexi jumped up and started chasing Jim around the room in the attempt to get her snack back. A small smile twisted his lips though as he watched her tackle the other man to the floor and wrestle with him. There were still some things to work out, but he rather liked their unorthodox relationship and he would make sure she realized her place in it was solid.


	47. Chapter 47

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: GrimmReaper 

From: asgrimm 

Sent: 2262-314

Subject: In a mood…

Hey. Sorry I haven't written for a while. I've been in a mood as the title points out. Don't know why I've just been despondent. Not even watching that stupid soap opera or trading witty barbs with House helps. Usually that perks me right up. I mean the man has such a sharp tongue that I can't help but rally up in defense.

Lately though I've been off my game. I haven't even seen Jim or Len lately. Sometimes it feels like they are avoiding me, yet at the same time I'm avoiding them. Did that make any sense? Yeah, me neither.

If I look back I guess my 'depression' started about two weeks ago, not too long after the whole evil Kirk and McCoy thing. We had stopped at Patience for some diplomatic event. I had gone with the initial away team and met with the 'royal' family. They seemed ok; then again I wasn't paying attention to them. I was paying attention to the nifty weapons the guards were carrying. I know my mind went on one track. It derailed to another when I was led to the main power plant with Scotty and started getting in a conversation with the head engineers there. I thought all was well until Len came and quite firmly said I was to return to the ship. Sort of put a damper on my day. Of course when I head to the beam up location I just happen to see two overly gorgeous women flirting with Jim, then nearly pounced on Len when he joined them. Neither one bothered to look at me or say goodbye.

Still I disregarded that figuring they were being polite. But when they came back to the ship they wouldn't look at me, and they haven't said more than a few words to me these past few weeks. Even their little afternoon visits have stopped. I guess I'm not good enough for them anymore. Not that I blame them, I mean I have nothing in the looks department compared to the women on Patience. All tiny and curvy with big breasts and long legs and…well you catch my drift.

The only good thing is I have been able to catch up on my sleep. Though that only lasted a few days, and now I'm having trouble sleeping at all…ARGGGGGG! Why is this bothering me? I've never cared about my looks before. Well ok I have, but not this much!

Sigh…I guess I went and got attached when I shouldn't have.

I could go find them and demand an answer, but for some reason I'm afraid of what they will say. So much for the Grimm courage eh? I can face down a slew of Drackles but not two itty-bitty little men. Great now I'm more depressed.

Ok I guess this calls for extreme measures. I'm going to have to raid the kitchen for ice cream.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love,

Lexi

Ice cream hunter extraordinaire.

Hitting send she glanced up at the clock seeing that it was the middle of the 'afternoon' and Alpha shift had another 3 hours on duty. Lunch was well over so no one would notice if she invaded the kitchens. Not bothering to change out of her Tribble pajama pants and matching tan tank-top, a present from Scotty and the boys for last Christmas, and sporting a pair of extra fuzzy neon pink slippers she made her way to the kitchens, nodding every now and again to passing crewmembers who looked more than amused at her attire.

Upon closing in on her destination the theme song for the twentieth century show/movie of Mission Impossible rang almost irrationally through her mind. Soon she was even humming it, which managed to lift her spirits as she began to slow her pace and creep up on the door. Checking inside she found it deserted as she suspected it would be. The main kitchen staff generally had a break at this time anyway.

Using the infiltration techniques her grandfather had bestowed on her she crept in grinning manically as she stood before the freezer. Looking left then right she verified the cost had indeed been clear before pilfering in the freezer for her brand of sinful pleasures. Giving a triumphant cry she pulled back holding a small pint of mint-chocolate chip ice cream. Quickly liberating a spoon as well she 'snuck' out of the kitchen and back down the hall to her room, grinning similarly to the Cheshire cat the entire way.

Again the theme song struck her as she ducked and dodged random people to 'hide' the 'fruit' of her little mission. At the threshold of her quarters she keyed the door open then spun to back into the room, keeping an eye out for anyone that might have witnessed her jaunt. Pleased that she had gotten away with the goods she tossed the pint into the air chuckling rather evilly in her opinion, only to stumble on the catch when a throat cleared suddenly.

Reminiscent of a five-year-old caught removing cookies from the jar she turned with wide eyes to her visitors, meeting the rather amused looks of her husbands.

"Uh…"

"Well at least we know who's been pilfering the ice cream," Len drawled, eyes dancing with humor.

"Hey," she snapped pointing a finger at him. "I am so not the only one liberating ice cream from that freezer, buddy-boy!"

"So you have accomplices," Jim jumped in, smug little smirk painted firmly on his lips. "Are they all dressed so…fashionably?"

"I like this outfit," she huffed, plopping sulkily into one of her chairs. Intent on ignoring them and enjoying her treat she popped the top to the container and dug out the first spoonful, taking her time enjoying the first bite. "So why are you gracing me with your presence," she asked after licking the spoon, unaware of the effect she was causing.

Both men looked slightly flushed, though from embarrassment or something else she didn't know. Finally Len coughed.

"Well, you see we know that we've been avoiding you these past few weeks. Rather unfairly," he started, unsure of where to go with this conversation. "We…uh wanted to explain our actions."

Lexi paused in her indulgence and actually looked at them, her heart sinking a bit as neither man would meet her gaze. 'They're going to end it,' she thought sadly, more than a little surprised at how much the thought hurt her. With pain in her heart she willed up what little strength she had and decided that she could let them off easy. After all it wasn't like they had wanted the relationship with her in the first place.

"It's ok," she waved them both off. "I understand."

"You do," Jim looked so hopeful that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Yeah. I may not have been paying that much attention, but I did notice the people on Patience," she assured them. How could she not considering they were everything she wasn't.

"So you know," Len gave a relieved sigh, which almost crushed her heart completely. They weren't even going to feel ashamed about wanting out of their relationship? A twinge of anger welled up inside but she fought it back.

"How could I not," she snorted, sounding more bitter than she wanted. Stabbing a bit at the ice cream she continued. "I mean, they were gorgeous. More like the type of women you two would go for. Complete opposite of me. Not like you wanted me in the first place. So I totally understand that you guys want out now that I'm stabilized and all. And who wouldn't after seeing those women," she started to babble, her grip on the spoon becoming so tight that it started to bend at the neck. "Who could compete with those legs, and breasts and…well everything," she snapped, the spoon finally breaking in too from the pressure she put on it. Taking a deep breath upon realizing what she had done Lexi forced herself to calmly set the part of the spoon she still held down on the table. "So yeah, it's cool."

Jim and Bones shared a look eyebrows raised. "Uh…ok," Jim finally breathed out. "I think we're not on the same page here. We aren't leaving you, or even thinking about it. And I'm guessing you're not as ok with that thought as you'd like us to think. Unless you just happen to have a thing against spoons now."

"We were actually talking about the reaction the people of Patience had to you," Bones clarified, somewhat amused and chagrined that she came to such a conclusion. "They tried to buy you from us. They had never met a woman like you that had so much knowledge and beauty. They tried to trade their own women for you and we refused."

"Oh," she squeaked as she realized the mistake she had made. "Then why avoid me?"

"They put something in our drinks to try and persuade us," Jim explained, taking the ice cream from her and carefully extracting a spoonful for himself. "It made us sort of 'volatile' when presented with a picture or even the mention of you. We were afraid if we saw you we would…do things that would not end well. Every time we saw you in the halls or in passing we had urges that weren't natural. It was only the past two days that we seem back to normal, though we held off just in case."

"So…you were staying away to protect me and I pretty much just embarrassed myself for no reason," she summed up. At their nods she held her hand out for the ice cream. "Give it back. I'm really needing it at the moment."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Eating ice cream or any sweets when you're upset is not the answer."

"I happen to find it a wonderful coping mechanism thank you."

"It's not so bad either," Jim mumbled through another spoonful of the treat. "Who knew mint and chocolate was this good?"

"Hey that's mine!"

"Not anymore!"

Bones sighed as Lexi jumped up and started chasing Jim around the room in the attempt to get her snack back. A small smile twisted his lips though as he watched her tackle the other man to the floor and wrestle with him. There were still some things to work out, but he rather liked their unorthodox relationship and he would make sure she realized her place in it was solid.


	48. Chapter 48

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU_

To: GrimmReaper 

From: asgrimm 

Sent: 2262-421

Subject: I'm back…

Frickin' Pixies. Nothing but trouble! So as you can tell that was the emergency. I had to take Harris out with me to get rid of the blasted thing, while the others started damage control on the inside. Of course once Spock heard about it he wanted us to try and capture the damn thing instead of just killing it. Bloody scientists always 'fascinated' with new life forms. Only this isn't a new life form. I doubt there's a cargo ship out there that doesn't know about the things. Thankfully once he got a good look at it via vid-link he reneged his earlier orders. Apparently Vulcans have had experiences with Pixies before. They just call them something else.

So we blasted the thing to bits. Good thing to, this one wasn't quite right. It actually tried to attack us. I've never know a Pixie to do that. I will say that Harris is a damn good shot. Some of the security guys could learn a thing or two from him.

Of course the issue didn't stop with the eradication of the creature causing the problem. Nope, we had a rather large hole to patch. Thankfully it had spent most of its efforts working a large hole for it to crawl in and hadn't breeched the second and third layers. However, it did manage to stress the second layer enough that we had to reinforce it before we could repair the first layer. Not to mention it chewed through a few wires. Nothing exceptionally important, just added more time to the repairs.

Which would explain why I'm emailing you so late. I didn't get the chance to go to sleep like I wanted. I got stuck working through the rest of my shift, Scotty's shift and two hours into my next shift in order to get the hole patched. My guys stayed with me the whole time though. I owe them big time. I know my temperament hasn't been the best the past few days. No I didn't yell or get overly emotional. I just got short and didn't quite have my usual patience.

Currently I'm taking a brake to get my head together to deal with the next ten hours. Sigh. I deserve a medal or something for the most hours awake! Upside, I'm able to fully function without a lot of sleep, I just need an IV of pure caffeine. I wonder if I can get away with that…

Speaking of which, I need to go refill my tea. Maybe I'll grab some chocolate too. I don't want to even begin on the reports without something in my system. So I'll talk to you later.

Take care of yourself. Don't get killed.

Love

Lexi

Stretching the aches and pain out of her body Lexi walked out of her office once more, eyes glancing around to check on her crew.

"Every body ok," she called out. Receiving several calls verifying that they were indeed fine she nodded in satisfaction. "Great. I'm going to go grab a snack and reload on caffeine. Anybody want anything?" She paused. "And no Harris I will not bring you a pretty blond with a great rack."

"Oh come on! I only asked for that once!"

"And we'll never let you forget it," Takashi grinned slyly at the other man. Laughter broke out throughout the room easing the tension of a long day.

Chuckling herself Lexi turned to leave the room when she bumped into a solid form. Managing to regain her balance she blinked up to find Jim standing in front of her looking rather authoritative.

"Captain," she greeted, making sure to keep it professional while on duty. "If you're here for the reports I haven't even started them. I promise I'll have them done before your next shift. I was just going to grab something to drink before starting them."

"No," he crossed his arms over his chest face taking on a slightly displeased look.

"Uh…I can't get something to drink," Lexi quarried, head tilted in confusion. "Cause I gotta tell you Captain, if you want those reports to even remotely make sense, I'm going to need to get some caffeine in me."

Rolling his eyes Jim frowned down at her. Really, why did she have to be so stubborn? "No, you are not going to get anything to drink, because you are not going to have those reports done before my shift or even your next shift. You are going to come with me and get some rest before you keel over. I am not going to let you work seven shifts in a row."

Lexi baulked. "How did you…" A few coughs and whistles had her turning to her workers. "Et tu, Brute?"

"Face it Lt.," Bali shrugged unrepentantly. "You need to sleep. We've got it handled down here. Plus Scotty's on call if we need anything."

Lexi started to argue when Jim got her attention once more.

"It's not a suggestion Lt. It's an order," gently grabbing her wrist Kirk began to pull her out of Engineering. "Let's go. Night gentlemen."

A series of 'goodnight captain' followed in their wake, a few wishing Lexi pleasant dreams as well. Knowing she couldn't fight an order she let Jim drag her behind him. Once they got to the turbo lift she had planned to call out the deck where her quarters were situated but Jim beat her to it, only he called out the deck where his and Len's quarters were located. She had considered arguing but the look on his face did not bode well for her if she tried, so she kept her mouth shut.

He quickly keyed in his code and brought her inside his quarters. The door slid close behind them locking against any one else. Surprisingly Len wasn't in the main room waiting for them. Lexi expected to see him ready to lecture the hell out of her. Jim didn't seem to notice as he continued to pull her through the room towards the bathroom. Upon getting closer she heard the shower going, which would explain where Len was.

She certainly didn't expect Jim to open the door and toss her inside, stepping forward to start stripping her of her clothing.

"Hey…wait…I can…no…ha ha…stop! That tickles!...Eek!" With expert ease he had her stripped and in the shower with Len in seconds.

Len looked down smirking slightly at the shell-shocked look she currently wore. "Evening Darlin'."

Blinking up at her other husband Lexi frowned dazedly. "What just happened?"

Chuckling Len didn't bother to reply, instead he grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap. Maneuvering her in the small space he rinsed her in the hot water before taking the cloth to her skin and rubbing her down. Lexi jumped at the first contact but slowly started to relax into his hold, the combination of the heat and his firm hands massaging her tired skin had her lulling into a sleep like state. When a second set of hands joined in focusing on washing her hair she swore she purred.

Deciding there could be much worse things than letting her husbands wash her she let them control the situation. Not like she actually had a choice but she could pretend.

In her new state she didn't notice one of them leaving until she got passed out of the shower into a large fluffy towel. Damn but the captain had some nice perks! Vaguely she noted that the shower had turned off and someone was drying her down but she didn't particularly care. The fatigue from the last few days had finally started to catch up to her now that she hadn't been able to push it back with a solid dose of caffeine.

Soon they led her out to the bedroom the cool air of the room contrasting greatly with the heat from the shower. One of them, probably Jim from the feel of it, stood behind her and dried her hair, their form keeping her upright. This allowed Len to grab a shirt for her to wear.

"Arms up," he ordered, slipping the garment over her arms when she complied and pulling it down over her form. It had to be one of Len's shirts and it went almost to her knees, and he was taller than both of them. He then took her into his arms, picking her up bridal style and placed her on the rather large bed that centered the room. Lexi liked their bed; it had a really nice mattress.

Not even five minutes later their forms slid under the sheets, one on each side of her. Their added heat along with the comfort of the bed had her falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
